


Korra and Asami

by liliput2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami free form, the legend of korra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliput2000/pseuds/liliput2000
Summary: Письма - это всё, что у них было. Каждый раз Корра жадно впивалась глазами в аккуратный, красивый почерк Асами, и мысленно обещала ей, что скоро ответит. Что наберётся сил, храбрости, уверенности в себе, и обязательно ответит. Время шло, Асами неустанно продолжала отправлять всё новые и новые частички своей жизни, осколки себя. А Корра молча, с каким-то особенным трепетом собирала из них в своей голове красивую мозаику.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 55
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ВСЕ ГЛАВЫ РАЗНЫЕ

Милая Корра,

Как ты уже, я надеюсь, поняла, у меня не проходит ни дня, чтобы я мысленно не унеслась к тебе на Южный Полюс и не подумала о том, как там у тебя дела. Как тебе живётся среди этих бесконечных сугробов. Конечно, ты там выросла и уже, наверное, привыкла к этой мерзлоте, а я сужу по себе, но всё равно прошу тебя - одевайся теплее!

Корра, я очень переживаю за тебя и надеюсь получить небольшой ответ. Не подумай, я не требую. Я понимаю, что если бы ты могла, то уже отправила бы мне хотя бы несколько строк. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты поскорее смогла! Только и всего. Ведь это будет означать, что тебе стало лучше.  
Болин уверен, что первое письмо ты напишешь ему. Ты, наверное, спросишь почему он так думает. И у него есть объяснение. Говорит, что он не твой бывший парень и не бывшая девушка твоего бывшего парня, а это, по его мнению, даёт ему колоссальное преимущество.  
Мне же кажется, что мы с тобой отлично поладили. Что всё то, о чём говорит Болин, уже давно потеряло какое-либо значение. Это было ошибкой, и теперь мне очень жаль, что наше с тобой знакомство началось именно с неё. Но у нас есть шанс начать всё с чистого листа. Не правда ли?

Что ж, если бы ты отправила мне письмо, то наверняка спросила бы: "Как ты? Как Репаблик-Сити?". И тогда бы я ответила, что и у меня, и в Репаблик-Сити всё как обычно. За исключением одной небольшой детали, которая на днях добавилась в Центральный парк. Изначально это планировалось как сюрприз для тебя, но так как вестей о твоём возвращении нет, тянуть не буду. Посмотри, в конверте должен быть рисунок, если ты его ещё не достала. В общем, поздравляю тебя с первым в твоей жизни монументом в твою честь! Надеюсь, тебе понравится, всё-таки его делали с моих набросков.  
Видела бы ты восхищённые взгляды людей! Ты себе даже не представляешь, как сильно я тобой горжусь. Ты герой, Корра. И прекрасный человек. Репаблик-Сити ждёт тебя.  
И я тебя очень жду.

Возвращаясь к теме сугробов. Я и снег, как ты уже знаешь, не очень хорошо совместимы. Я бы даже сказала, что мы враждуем. Но это по-прежнему никак не влияет на моё желание приехать к тебе. Чемоданы у меня всегда наготове. Только вот если ты в какой-то момент решишься меня пригласить, для них придётся освободить отдельную комнату. Ну ты я думаю помнишь, какой я мастер путешествовать "налегке". 

Вот, кажется, и всё, о чём я хотела сказать в этом письме. Но не успеешь ты получить его, как я уже сяду за следующее! Просто если я вовремя не остановлюсь, то все мои заводы встанут, а позже, вместо письма, тебе придёт бандероль с трёхтомником в переплёте. Так себе перспектива. Мне бы всё-таки хотелось сделать общение более частым и протяжённым во времени. Я называю это общением, потому что иногда мне кажется, что я чувствую, как ты читаешь...  
Вот видишь?! Об этом я и говорю. Я уже начала прощаться, а в итоге получился ещё целый абзац. А всё потому что я скучаю.

Корра, береги себя!


	2. Ночное приключение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это разные главы

Ночь. Дорога, уходящая вдаль. По обе её стороны высокие, могучие деревья. Темно и тихо. Слышно только размеренное шуршание колёс и приглушённый рокот мотора.

Девушка в водительском сидении изредка нервно прикусывает свои алые губы. Её взгляд напряжён, руки крепко сжимают руль. И так всю дорогу, которую она проделала прочь от Репаблик-Сити и участившихся скандалов со своим единственным родителем. Неожиданно она оторвала руку от руля и включила радио. Шипение. Покрутила тумблер в поисках работающей радиостанции. Шипение, снова шипение и вот из динамиков медленно поплыла музыка. Спокойный джаз на пианино. Рука девушки зависла над радиоприёмником, но через несколько тактов вновь легла на руль уже более расслабленно.

Вверху проплывала полная луна, которая была единственным источником света на этой дороге в нескольких десятках миль от города. Небо было высоким и ясным, а воздух… Девушка приоткрыла окно и свежий воздух начал постепенно проникать в салон сатомобиля. Она невольно вдохнула его полной грудью, и спокойствие мягкой волной нахлынуло на неё. Она даже подумала развернуться и поехать обратно, ведь завтра много дел и нужно хорошо выспаться, как вдруг громкий хлопок. Ещё один. Сатомобиль развернуло и понесло на обочину. Водитель резко вывернула руль, чтобы предотвратить вылет в кювет и, когда сатомобиль выровнялся, ударила по тормозам.

Сатомобиль остановился у самого края обочины. Его фары продирали клочок замершей темноты. Вокруг стояли клубы пыли, поднятые колесами. Из окна чуть слышно доносилось пианино. На фоне неба вырисовывались мрачные шпили деревьев.

Музыка стихла. Водитель прислушивалась и всматривалась в темноту, нащупала фонарь, надела какую-то странную перчатку и вышла, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия и постараться выяснить его причину. Она осмотрела пробитое колесо и пошла вдоль обочины, освещая дорогу фонарем. Наконец, в его свете что-то блеснуло. Она подошла и наклонилась, чтобы взять это что-то, что она уже идентифицировала, как металлический шип, но хруст за спиной заставил её распрямиться. Она быстро повернулась и последнее, что выхватил из мрака фонарь, прежде чем его выбили у неё из рук – это несколько фигур и резкое движение ноги, которым, собственно, он и был выбит. Девушка сразу же приняла боевую стойку и вырубила обидчика фонаря метким ударом ребром ладони чуть ниже уха, что было достаточно сложно с учётом темноты, к которой глаза никак не хотели привыкать. Следующий нападавший пал под действием тока, исходящего от перчатки: девушка увернулась от удара и схватила обидчика за плечо, оборачиваясь вокруг себя на триста шестьдесят градусов. Оборот же она завершила смачным ударом ногой по голове следующему разбойнику. Все трое остались лежать без движения. 

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, но девушка чувствовала, что это ещё не всё, поэтому продолжала напряжённо всматриваться в темноту, в ожидании второй волны атаки. Но всё оказалось ещё хуже. Земля под ней начала двигаться, и она поняла, что среди нападающих есть маг земли. Она с силой отпрыгнула в сторону, делая в воздухе кувырок, оттолкнулась от земли рукой и приземлилась на ноги уже в нескольких метрах от первоначальной точки. И тут она попала под атаку мага воды: он оплёл её руки водой, но она успела пустить по ней электрический разряд, который в мгновение ока добрался до мага и ударил его. Он упал и на его теле ещё несколько раз вспыхнуло электричество. Земля снова загудела, и девушка бросилась бежать. Но спереди и по бокам от нее выросли стены. Оказавшись в тупике, она обернулась, и в это же мгновение её руки и ноги оказались пойманы каменными наручниками, и она упала на колени.

\- Что вам нужно? – крикнула она в пустоту.  
Стены зашевелились и ушли под землю. Откуда ни возьмись на дорогу выехал фургон. Послышались неспешные шаги.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Асами Сато.  
Девушка подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на источник звука. Им был незнакомый, невысокий мужчина в одежде, которая не указывала на принадлежность ни к одной из стихий.  
\- Надо признать, что ты сражалась как настоящий воин. Отец хорошо тебя обучил. Надеюсь, что ему будет очень жаль терять такое сокровище и он заплатит нам хорошую сумму, чтобы получить его обратно.  
Асами презрительно фыркнула.  
\- Как банально.  
\- Я готов идти на банальность, если она сулит неплохую выгоду при минимальном количестве потерь. Хотя потерь, конечно, оказалось несколько больше, чем я ожидал. Грузите, - он поднял руку в повелительном жесте, и тут же в неё влетел камень, обхватил запястье и сопроводил рефлекторно сжавшийся кулак разбойника к его же носу.  
Асами и собравшиеся её грузить разбойники в недоумении осмотрелись. Главный разбойник распрямился, тихо и как-то устрашающе смеясь. Из его носа капала кровь.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, герой, - сказал он негромко, протирая кровь, и тут закричал, - Откройся нам и сразись лицом к лицу. Если, конечно, не хочешь продолжать этот нелепый цирк.

\- Гораздо более нелепо то, что вы вынуждены нападать на девушку вдесятером, - прозвучал женский голос, а за ним появилась и фигура его обладательницы. В темноте её почти совсем не было видно, но для Асами это само по себе было самым прекрасным зрелищем, а для разбойников - сигналом к атаке. Целой кучей они бросились на нежелательного свидетеля их злодеяния. И целой же кучей разлетелись в разные стороны, встретившись со слишком мощной для них магией земли. Резкий рывок и незнакомка оказалась уже в метре от главаря шайки. Он только успел вскинуть руки, как она нанесла ему несколько быстрых, точных ударов, и он упал на колени. Следующим своим движением она освободила пленницу и сказала:

\- Твой ход.  
Асами поднялась, потирая затёкшие запястья, и нанесла заключительный удар по обидчику, после которого он потерял сознание.  
\- Один момент, - незнакомка несколько раз ударила ногой по земле, быстро собрав всю банду в одну кучу, мага земли и воды сковала наручниками, и мощным толчком закинула их всех фургон. А сам фургон заключила в крепкие объятия горных пород, - Так-то лучше. Пускай отдохнут, пока их не отвезут туда, где им полагается быть.  
\- Воу, это было круто. Твоя магия земли достойна восхищения!  
\- А, пустяки, - незнакомка потёрла затылок.  
\- Какие же это пустяки? Ты спасла меня! – восторженно произнесла Асами. - Спасибо тебе огромное..эээ..  
\- Корра, меня зовут Корра.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Корра. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала.  
\- Каталась бы сейчас на фургоне с кучкой разбойников, - усмехнулась Корра, - А если серьёзно, то что бы ты делала без меня и без Наги.

Асами подняла бровь в немом вопросе. Корра поднесла руку ко рту и громко свистнула. Раздался топот и через мгновение к ним подскочила громадная белая медведособака.  
\- А вот и Нага. Мы держали путь через поля в деревушку неподалеку отсюда, но она понеслась за каким-то зверьком и вывела нас на дорогу. Тут я и стала свидетелем, а затем и участником происходящего.  
\- О, так вот кого ещё я должна благодарить. Что ж Нага, рада нашему знакомству. И спасибо тебе за то, что любишь гонять ночных зверьков, - всё это время она гладила её бок, а после перевела взгляд на Корру, - Это правда было потрясающе.  
\- Да уж, я впервые радуюсь её непослушанию, - Корра с шутливой укоризной посмотрела на своего питомца, - Что ж, теперь нам нужно понять, как доставить тебя до безопасного места.  
\- О, да, с этим проблема. У меня пробито колесо и нечем приподнять сатомобиль.  
\- Думаю, что смогу помочь. Подниму его с помощью магии земли. Но вот менять колеса я не умею, - как бы извиняясь сказала Корра.  
\- Это не проблема. Я всю жизнь занимаюсь техникой.

Они подошли к сатомобилю и начали осматривать его. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, поэтому это не составило особого труда.  
\- Я так понимаю, что поднимать надо здесь.  
\- Нет, нет, колесо пробито с другой стороны, - сказала Асами, обошла сатомобиль и к своей досаде поняла, что её новая знакомая не просто так сделала своё предположение. Оказалось, что колеса пробиты с обеих сторон, - О, похоже проблема куда серьёзнее. У меня только одно запасное колесо, - расстроенная, она прислонилась к капоту, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Вокруг на большое расстояние не было ни души, кроме шайки грязных разбойников, заточенных в фургоне, громадные колёса которого никак не подойдут к её изящному сатомобилю, - Забавно то, - вдруг сказала она, - что меня пытались похитить на фургоне, в проектировании которого я принимала участие. Ну что? Есть идеи?  
\- Есть одна, - Корра залезла на медведособаку и протянула руку своей новой знакомой.  
\- Ты уверена? Ехать придётся далеко и тебе совсем не по пути.  
\- Залезай… - Корра вдруг поняла, что до сих пор не знает её имени, хотя одно предположение у неё было.  
\- Асами, меня зовут Асами, - она с благодарностью посмотрела на Корру, схватила протянутую ей руку и уже через мгновение оказалась в седле позади «водителя».  
\- Куда едем?

Ехать им пришлось действительно долго и, когда они добрались до Репаблик-Сити, уже наступили предрассветные сумерки. А когда по подсказкам Асами они доехали до её особняка, солнце уже неспешно поднималось из-за горизонта. Но на улице всё ещё было тихо, безлюдно и свежо.  
Корра спрыгнула первая и помогла спуститься своей новой знакомой.  
\- Это твой дом? – Корра окинула его взглядом и, получив утвердительный кивок, добавила: - Шикарный! Нисколько не сомневалась, что у тебя именно такой.  
\- Да? И почему же?  
\- Ну, во-первых, потому что я сразу догадалась, что ты Сато, - посмеялась Корра, - А во-вторых, потому что ты так выглядишь.  
\- То есть, я выгляжу дорого? – посмеялась Асами.  
\- Я бы сказала, шикарно.  
\- О, спасибо, - щёки Асами едва заметно покраснели. 

У них, наконец, появилась возможность получше разглядеть друг друга. Корра с изумлением смотрела на безупречно красивое лицо Асами и в который раз мысленно благодарила Нагу за её непослушание и того зверька, что попался ей по пути. Прекрасные изумрудные глаза её новой знакомой излучали внутреннюю красоту и ум. Её осанка была гордой, а язык тела мягким и женственным. Асами же не могла понять на что ей хочется смотреть больше: на крепкую, изящную фигуру своей спасительницы, на её руки, смуглую кожу или же в её лазурные глаза, сияющие уверенностью.

\- Если так, то я убеждена, что у тебя тоже шикарный дом, - сказала Асами.  
\- Как-нибудь проверишь свою догадку, - они улыбнулись друг другу, и Корра спросила: - Так что ты теперь будешь делать?  
\- Возьму пару людей и поеду за сатомобилем.  
\- Пару крепких людей, - усмехнулась Корра.  
\- Да, это точно. А ты? – Асами убрала прядь волос за ухо, и Корра увидела на её тонком запястье синяк.  
\- Позабочусь о том, чтобы эти типы получили по заслугам. Так что отправляйтесь за сатомобилем не раньше, чем вечером. Чтобы полиция успела увезти их оттуда.  
\- Хорошо. И, кстати, об этом. Слушай, я даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить. Могу ли я хоть чем-то отплатить тебе за твою помощь? Если тебе нужно что-то починить, или тебе нужен кров, или работа, или деньги…  
\- Об этом не может быть и речи! – Возразила Корра. - Хотя ремонт – это, конечно, интересно. Я недавно сломала радио в доме своего учителя, - засмеялась Корра и почесала затылок.  
\- Не устроили результаты какого-то матча? – Лукаво улыбнулась Асами. Она уже поняла крутой нрав своей новой знакомой. - Договорились! Называй любое время. Но, может, что-то ещё?  
\- Может, - Корра ненадолго замялась, скользнула взглядом по лицу Асами, собрала всю свою дерзость в кулак и выдала: - Я думаю, что самой лучшей благодарностью будет поцелуй. Как бы... для спасителя.  
\- Что? – Асами была уверена, что неправильно расслышала, и что всё это проделки её разыгравшегося воображения.  
\- Поцелуй, - повторила Корра, пожав плечами.  
\- Поцелуй? – Всё-таки она расслышала верно. Её сердце гулко стукнулось в груди. Слишком уж неожиданным оказалось это слово. – Знаешь, мне безусловно очень льстит, что ты так высоко оцениваешь мой поцелуй, но..  
\- Но? – Корра смотрела ей в глаза и улыбалась.  
\- Но… Не слишком ли быстро развиваются события? Мы ведь только познакомились.

У Корры сработало шестое чувство и она поняла, что может идти дальше. И как идти дальше.  
\- С учётом обстоятельств, при которых мы познакомились, - начала говорить она, - я могла бы и вовсе быть таинственным, благородным незнакомцем, который заслужил поцелуй, спасённой им девушки. Разве нет? - Корра говорила убедительно. Голубые глаза сверкали уверенностью в каждом слове.  
\- Значит, поцелуй? – Асами внимательно посмотрела в глаза своей новой знакомой. – Что ж, хорошо. Но учти - это первый и последний раз, когда я целую таинственных незнакомцев, какими бы притягательными они ни были, - сказала Асами. На последних словах её голос стал тише и бархатнее, и она сделала шаг навстречу.  
\- Это мы ещё посмотрим, - сказала Корра и приобняла Асами за талию, - Ты не против?

Но Асами уже не слушала её. Через мгновение их губы встретились. Поцелуй, поначалу робкий, становился всё горячее. Корра прижимала податливую в её руках красавицу к себе за талию, а руки Асами удобно устроились на её крепких плечах.  
Солнце поднималось всё выше, а девушки никак не могли друг друга отпустить. И кто знает, сколько мог продолжаться их поцелуй, но их прервал звук открывающейся двери. Они нехотя отстранились и потемневшими глазами посмотрели в её сторону. Не успели они понять, кто её открыл, как она уже закрылась, и они продолжили стоять, не разжимая объятий.

\- Благодарность засчитана? – Всё тем же бархатным голосом спросила Асами.  
\- Ну…, - протянула Корра, скорчив лукавую гримасу, и они засмеялись.  
Дверь снова открылась, и из неё выбежал мужчина. Девушки опустили руки.  
\- Асами! – Закричал он и направился к ним.  
\- Это мой отец.  
\- События действительно развиваются быстро, - в шутливой задумчивости произнесла Корра.  
\- Привет, папа.  
\- Где ты была? – он подошёл и как будто только после этого заметил третьего участника их встречи, - Представишь меня своей подруге?  
\- Да, конечно, это Корра. Она спасла меня сегодня, - брови отца поползли вверх, - А это мой отец, Хироши Сато.  
\- Очень приятно, Хироши, - сказала Корра и протянула ему руку. Он крепко пожал её, признав в Корре воина, и встретил ещё более крепкое рукопожатие.  
\- Взаимно. Так что там про спасение? – Он по очереди посмотрел на обеих девушек.  
\- О, я с удовольствием расскажу тебе обо всём чуть позже.  
\- Ну хорошо, я жду тебя дома. У меня всего час до собрания, так что не задерживайся. И ещё, - он повернулся к Корре, - Что бы там ни было, я хочу поблагодарить тебя за спасение моей дочери. Ты всегда будешь желанным гостем в нашем доме и можешь рассчитывать на поддержку нашей семьи.  
\- Благодарю вас, Хироши, - сказала Корра, и он откланялся. Они проводили его взглядом почти до двери и заговорили.

\- Выходит, что ты сбежала из дома? – Посмеялась Корра. Солнце поднялось ещё выше, и мимо стали проезжать первые сатомобили.  
\- Ну, с учётом моего возраста, скорее ненадолго отлучилась, - парировала Асами, - Но это долгая история. Расскажу как-нибудь за ужином, если придётся к слову.  
\- Это приглашение?  
Асами кокетливо пожала плечами и поднялась на ступеньку выше к дому.  
\- Я бы сказала намёк на то, что я жду приглашения.  
\- Я учту, - улыбнулась Корра, - Да и к тому же радио уже ждёт не дождётся, когда его починят. Главное, ни во что больше не ввязывайся! А что касается первого и последнего поцелуя с незнакомцем, - сказала Корра забираясь в седло, подошедшей Наги.  
Асами посмотрела на Корру в ожидании продолжения реплики.  
\- Я готова поспорить, что скоро будет второй, - они улыбнулись друг другу, Корра развернула Нагу и умчалась прочь, оставив Асами с лукавой улыбкой на лице гадать над её последней фразой.


	3. Beautiful dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мако это знал. Корра просыпалась среди ночи от ощущения, что это лишь сладкий сон, который вот-вот кончится. Хватала за руку свою фарфоровую куклу и говорила что любит. Не отпустит. Не сможет. Асами целовала ее в щеку, вовлекая обратно в чудесный сон.

Первые дни зимы в Республиканском городе Корра встречала с улыбкой. Ее волосы уже немного отросли, позволяя Асами делать подруге незамысловатый хвостик. Асами любила заплетать ей волосы, а еще Асами любила Корру. Это уже давно вошло в привычку, потому что каждую пятницу нового месяца Корра независимо от времени и суток заваливалась к Асами. Мако это знал. Просто не мог не знать. Сбивал кулаки об дверь Полицейского корпуса, когда замечал все новые и новые синеющие пятнышки на шее Корры. А им было уже не важно. Все равно.

Корра целовала Асами страстно, зарывалась руками в ее волосах. Покрывала поцелуями ее плечи, шею, руки. На теле Асами буквально не осталось места, по которому Аватар не проложила бы дорожку из поцелуев. Асами все равно всегда оставалась сверху. Для Корры это было настолько привычно, что пятничными вечерами она сама тянула на себя свою личную фарфоровую куклу. Асами делала глубокий вдох и касалась подушечками пальцев промежности Корры, заставляя ту алеть на глазах. Корра рычала, оставляла отметины на плечах Асами, когда та медленными движениями входила в нее. Аватар требовала больше быстрее. Асами исполняла это настолько хорошо, что шатенка падала на шелковую постель в беззвучном стоне.

Мако кричал. Болин говорил ему, что он рискует оглохнуть, если маг огня не прекратит. А им было уже не важно. Все равно. Потому что каждую пятницу нового месяца Корра приносила к дверям Асами алые розы и страстно впивалась в такие же алые губы подруги, не переступая порога. И это уже ни для кого не было сюрпризом. Только Мако. Но его имя где-то затерялось среди стонов Аватара. Где-то слишком глубоко. Уже не достать.

Ночью руки Корры тихо покоились на талии у Сато. Мако мог внезапно заявиться к Асами утром субботы за злосчастными бинтами. Корра лениво выныривала из постели Сато и, чуть шатаясь, плелась в сторону двери, он всегда был невовремя. Специально. Корра жалостливо смотрела на мага огня, куталась в ночную рубашку Асами и вдыхала запах любимых духов. Мако краснел на глазах от злости, в голове вертелось насмешливое лицо Болина.

\- Как ты так умудрился, что твоя бывшая ушла к твоей бывшей? – смеялся маг земли, когда его брат бинтовал руки и подписывал штраф за сломанную дверь в полицейском участке. Опал понимающе улыбалась, хлопала Мако по плечу, а затем уходила обратно в постель к Болину. Но Мако не сломался. Двери и стены ломались от его ударов.

А им было уже не важно. Все равно. Асами заплетала в волосы Корры цветы и нежно целовала ее. Для Корры сейчас не существовало обязанностей Аватара, существовала лишь Асами, на коленях которой она засыпала в первую пятницу весны. Руки Асами были самыми нежными. Пальцы самыми осторожными. Корра сгорала под ней. А на утро все было как обычно. Мако тарабанил в дверь. Бинты. Неразборчивые крики и ругательства.

\- Ты уже спишь в ее ночной рубашке? – спрашивал Мако. Корра молчала и только улыбалась так счастливо, как еще никогда. Мако подмечал, что с ним она никогда не доходила до эйфории, которую испытывала сейчас. Асами была необходима Корре. Она любила ее настолько, что отсутствие Сато могло перекрыть ей кислород. Ей не нужно было объяснять Асами свои чувства, они были взаимны. И Корра просыпалась среди ночи от ощущения, что это лишь сладкий сон, который вот-вот кончится. Хватала за руку свою фарфоровую куклу и говорила, что любит. Не отпустит. Не сможет. Асами целовала ее в щеку, вовлекая обратно в чудесный сон.

Мако продолжал сбивать кулаки о новые двери.

Потому что каждую первую пятницу нового месяца, Корра появлялась на пороге дома Асами.


	4. empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Девушка повернула лицо к источнику света, и Асами замерла. Она много чего ожидала увидеть. Сколько историй про варваров она слышала. Про их жестокость. Дикость. Безобразность. Но она готова была поклясться, перед ней сидела самая красивая девушка, которую она когда либо видела.

— На протяжении почти полугода армия северных варваров терроризировала наши земли! Беспощадно они сметали всё, что подвластно глазу, на своем пути! — крик оратора гулом накрывал толпу. — И вот, спустя долгих и кровопролитных шестьдесят четыре дня сражения доблестных солдат армии Империи…

Асами откинулась в кресле и провела рукой по волосам. Ораторы и глашатаи Империи вечно преувеличивали свои победы. И то, что сейчас именовалось армией варваров, подразумевало лишь один передовой её отряд, состоящий из полторы сотни солдат. А если быть точнее, полуобнаженных дикарей без доспехов, вооруженных парочкой слегка заточенных зубочисток. Для взятия которых армии Империи, вооруженной до зубов и закованной в броню, вплоть до самой унылой и отстающей конницы, потребовалось два месяца.

— И сегодня, сейчас, дорогие зрители, мы воссоздадим для вас этот поединок! Сегодня мы с вами перенесемся в бескрайние долины Сайруса и сами станем свидетелями очередной победы нашей Империи!

Толпа одобрительно загудела, и оратор взял паузу.

— Сейчас. Перед вами, — мужчина выдержал многозначительную паузу между своими репликами.

Раздался звук поднимающихся ставней, и в центр Колизея плавно начали выходить люди. Асами практически взвыла. Вот уже как почти год тут не происходило ничего значительного и даже отдаленно интересного. Северяне нагло и безнаказанно грабили границы Империи в течение всего времени. Недовольство люда росло, а все бои в Колизее, которые по своей задумке должны были отвлечь народ от внутре- и внешнеполитических провалов, были пресны и унылы. И вот сегодня у них наконец-то был шанс сделать что-то стоящее. Это не просто рабы, которых накупали по одному золотому за голову, просто чтобы было чем покормить львов. Это варвары — дикие, необузданные, несущие за собой огонь и разрушение. Из них можно было сделать очень достойное зрелище. Но вместо этого они выпихнули из плена их сразу в бой. Некормленых, изможденных. Асами прищурила глаза и присмотрелась ближе. «И полумертвых», — мрачно отметила она, заметив многочисленные красные пятна повсюду. Скорее, там было больше красного, чем нормального цвета кожи. Всё, что не было укрыто сорочкой, было покрыто красно-коричневым цветом.

— Дикие… и беспощадные…терроризирующие нас уже больше полугода… разоряющие наши земли… ВАРВАРЫ… С СЕВЕРА! — оратор вытянул руку в их сторону, и Колизей задребезжал.

Дикари, медленно перебирая ногами, нервно оглядываясь вокруг, добрались до центра сооружения. Люди кричали, выли, пытались добросить до варваров мусором.

— Я вижу, тебе это уже нравится, — сказал мужчина, сидящий сбоку и наблюдающий за широкой улыбкой Асами.

— Да, отец. Впервые за последнее время хоть что-то интересное.

Мужчина хотел что-то добавить, но громкий голос Оратора снова окатил всех присутствующих.

— А теперь… Я прошу обратить ваше внимание… НА СЛАВНЫХ И НЕОСТАНОВИМЫХ ВОИНОВ ИМПЕРИИ!

Раздался громкий треск лебедок, несущие боковые ворота с громким скрипом подались, и металл зазвенел о камни. Единичный звук быстро перерос в частую мелкую дробь, и из прохода ровными плавными рядами потекли люди. Отполированные золото и серебро перемешивались с красным атласом тог и ярко переливались на палящем июльском солнце. Асами бегло пересчитала силы сторон. Двадцать четыре со стороны варваров. Против двадцати легионеров и четырех всадников.

— Впервые Империя ставит количество солдат, не превышающее число противника вдвое, — с насмешкой отметила Асами.

— Не будь такой циничной, Асами. — Отец отхлебнул вина из своей чаши и поставил её на поднос слуге. — Наши солдаты знают своё дело. Нам не нужно ничего доказывать кучке дикарей.

— Тогда почему бы не вооружить эту кучку хотя бы сносным подобием меча? — поскучнела Асами. — Или снять с легионеров один слой брони, — она положила голову на ладонь и изогнула губы в улыбке.

— Им дали шлемы.

— Их везли сюда несколько недель, без еды и практически без воды. Половина из них ранена. И их сразу выставили на бой. Исход этого боя до скучного очевиден.

Хироши улыбнулся и покачал головой. Всё-таки у дочери был до несносного колючий характер. Но ему это только нравилось.

— Тогда расслабься и наслаждайся зрелищем, — он похлопал по её руке и поманил слугу рукой. Парень быстро вернулся и поставил на столик между креслами золотой поднос с виноградом. Асами машинально отщипнула несколько ягод от грозди и закинула в рот. Намечалась очередная обыденная мясорубка.

***

Всадники и легионеры замерли у центральной сцены и низко поклонились приветствуя Совет. Несколько секунд — и один из всадников начал раздавать команды, и солдаты кинулись в разные стороны, выполняя приказ. Варвары же сбились в небольшой круг по центру, спиной друг к другу. Асами лениво окинула всю это картину взором. У всадников были арбалеты — у дикарей деревянные щиты.

— Одна стрела прошьет такой щит насквозь и войдет в грудь по середину, — укоризненно покачала головой Асами.

— О, я очень на это рассчитываю. — Хироши сделал большой глоток вина и рассмеялся.

Однако всадники не спешили снимать арбалеты со спины, а только обнажили мечи и вызывающе начинали поигрывать ими. Толпа, увидев, что легионеры выстроились в боевую позицию и обнажили мечи, начала воодушевленно кричать. Главный всадник, с красным обрамлением на шлеме и накидкой с золотым узором, отличающим его высокое положение, поднял меч в воздух, и все замерли. Асами немного подалась вперед. Меч опустился, раздался крик, и толпа разразилась воодушевляющими криками.

Легионеры кинулись на кольцо варваров с двух сторон, а всадники расположились по периметру, контролируя ситуацию и выжидая, когда оборона дикарей распадется. Легионеры начали атаку, и Асами недовольно покачала головой. На их стороне были все преимущества. Всё было по-детски просто. Помимо очевидной разницы в физическом состоянии и вооружении, северянам не оставили даже шанса на техническую победу. Их мечи были короче, легче, и осаду сдержать они не смогут. Тем более с такими щитами. Единственное — они могли бы разделиться, тогда у них появится шанс выиграть скоростью и ловкостью. Но за спиной конница. С арбалетами. Асами отхлебнула вина.

— Это словно топить котят.

Один из легионеров сделал рубленый удар мечом сверху, дикарь выставил щит, но тот разлетелся в щепки, как и его голова следом. Человек упал замертво, и песок в мгновение окрасился в багровый цвет. Люди загудели в восторге.

— А вот и первая кровь, — довольно откинулся Хироши.

Его дочь только безразлично пожала плечами. Ничего необычного явно не произошло. Если бы первая кровь была Имперской, её интерес к этой бойне был бы куда больше. В то же время с противоположного фланга еще два дикаря рухнули ничком на пол. Зажатые в явно проигрышное положение варвары попытались сдержать наступление, но с каждой стороны из строя выбилось по несколько человек и попытались зайти сбоку и с тыла к легионерам. Маневр был правилен, но… Раздались очередные вопли наблюдающих, когда еще несколько тел рухнули, нанизанные на оружие всадников, как маслины.

— Итого их осталось пятнадцать, — Асами скучно вздохнула и посмотрела на свои ногти. — И где же обещанное зрелище?

— По крайней мере, эти дикари получат своё. Им самое место быть кормом для львов…

Раздался пронзительный крик, и Хироши не закончил свою реплику. Асами удивленно мотнула головой. Один из легионеров в первом ряду упал, а за ним еще несколько. Их ряды разомкнулись, и они невольно отступили от круга северян. Судя по всему, потеря нескольких бойцов дала чужеземцам простор для маневра и действия, и, пользуясь этим, они убили несколько солдат. Асами немного наклонилась и попыталась понять ситуацию. «Не убили. Ранили», — заключила она, оценив ситуацию, когда легионеры немного отступили. Сейчас их и дикарей разделяло не менее нескольких метров, а трое солдат Империи корчились на земле в агонии. «Ноги. Они перерезали им связки», — она посмотрела, как отчаянно солдаты держались за нижние конечности. Один из дикарей выскочил вперед, всадил меч в горло лежащему на земле солдату и поднял его меч.

— А вот это уже интересно… — пробормотала Асами, наблюдая, как дикарь с радостью крутит в руке новое оружие. Еще больше её глаза расширились, когда ловким движением он достал своё бывшее оружие и метнул его в толпу легионеров. Короткий меч воткнулся в грудь одного из них, и весь строй отступил ещё на несколько метров назад. К счастью для парня, броня Империи была крепкой, и меч наверняка вошел в грудь совсем немного. Боец отшатнулся и упал вперед аккурат на грудь, и лезвие моментально насквозь прошило тело.

— А вот и твое зрелище, — недовольно пробормотал Хироши, наблюдая, как интерес загорается в глазах дочери. Пока застуканные врасплох легионеры думали, что делать дальше, остальные варвары проделали то же самое с ранеными солдатами и отобрали их оружие. Один из чужеземцев сделал непонятный жест рукой, подняв меч вверх, и они быстро разгруппировались в некое подобие ромба.

Командующий всадник отдал несколько приказов, и остальные всадники зарядили арбалеты. Асами поморщилась. Это уж совсем не интересно. Наездники вскинули арбалеты, готовые отстреливать боковые фланги, как внезапно обе шеренги дикарей кинулись в атаку на легионеров.

— У них есть командир, — с удивлением отметила Асами, — весьма сообразительный командир.

Хироши только нахмурился в ответ. Асами удивленно покачала головой. И правда, в такой ситуации очень сложно найти выход. Но их глава смог. Не то чтобы он приведет их к победе, но он самый разумный. Конница не станет стрелять в толпу: слишком велик риск попасть в своих солдат. Вот только все равно у них открыт тыл для мечей всадников.

Будто читая её мысли, как только шеренги варваров и легиона столкнулись, главный всадник обнажил меч и ринулся к открытым спинам врагов. «Вот и все», — Асами со скучающим видом повертела виноградину в руке, когда услышала единодушный «ох» толпы. Она быстро вернула взгляд на сцену и встала в замешательстве. Ничего удивительного там не происходило. Всадник пронесся мимо одного из варваров, но, видно, промахнулся. Однако еще несколько секунд — и седло со спины лошади слетело, и командир с треском на полном ходу вылетел и упал на землю. Весь Колизей замер в ожидании. И даже если он не убился при падении, наверняка то, что тот самый чужеземец подбежал и перерезал ему горло, не давало ему много шансов на долгую и счастливую жизнь.

Человек быстрым движением схватил меч и бросил его в толпу. Еще секунда, и арбалет командира и небольшой запас стрел находился в руках северянина. Асами задержала дыхание. Такого развития событий она точно никак не предполагала. Несмотря на то, что ряды варваров буквально таяли на глазах, сейчас ситуация замерла в очень опасном для Империи положении. Чужеземец покрутил в руках оружие и попытался вставить стрелу.

— Интересно, умеют ли эти дикари пользоваться хотя бы такими банальными вещами, — Хироши рассмеялся, и весь сенат хором подхватил шутку.

Еще несколько секунд, и смех накрыл стадион. Даже оставшиеся три всадника замерли с арбалетами руках, наблюдая за тем, как человек тщетно пытался вставить стрелу.

— Боже, не совладать с такой простой вещью. Мы делаем одолжение миру, очищая его от этих жив… — Хироши запнулся, и через секунду весь стадион словно забыл, как дышать. Можно было услышать звякающий звук доспехов, когда еще один всадник рухнул на землю со стрелой, торчащей из головы. Дикарь уже ловким и отточенным движением вытянул еще одну стрелу и за долю секунду вставил её в паз. Быстрый рывок вперед и выстрел. Асами даже рванулась с кресла вперед и уперлась руками в борт арены.

— Во время бега… не целясь… и могу поклясться, прямо в глаз! — она довольно воскликнула, поворачиваясь к отцу, и едва сдержала смех. Было ощущение, что ему только что дали выпить скисшее вино.

Северянин тем временем рванул вперед на последнего всадника. Асами удивленно вскинула бровь. «Зачем? Если ты хороший стрелок, зачем сокращать дистанцию?» — мысленно прокручивала она. С земли взлетел клуб дыма, и Асами удивленно тряхнула головой. Абсолютно точно всадник не стрелял. Лошадь продолжила бежать дальше без всадника, которого уже добивал этим смешным подобием меча другой варвар. Видимо, это он сбил всадника, зацепив его мечом за ногу. Она так отвлеклась на их командира, что не смотрела по сторонам. «Судя по всему, как и этот парень», — Асами поморщилась, когда последнему всаднику всадили меч в лицо.

Командир варваров тем временем продолжил движение вперед, в момент, когда лошадь почти сравнялась, с ним подпрыгнул и ухватился рукой за уздечку. Лошадь слегка повернулась влево и быстрым движением, словно пружина, северянин вскочил на лошадь и зафиксировал ноги в стременах. По оценкам Асами, варваров осталось около восьми, против пятнадцати легионеров. Рука дикаря еще раз заскочила в колчан, он достал еще одну стрелу и взвел тетиву. Выстрел — и один легионер пал. Лошадь под его командой дернулась влево, и всадник помчала в обход рядов, бросая на ходу арбалет на землю и перекладывая меч в другую руку. Он обскакал шеренгу слева и снова развернул лошадь, возвращаясь к той же шеренге. Солдаты Империи совсем не смотрели назад и даже не видели, что приближающийся сбоку всадник уже не их солдат. Северянин прокрутил в руке меч, взял его обратным хватом и выставил чуть ниже уровня головы пеших солдат. Асами на секунду зажмурила глаза, представляя, что сейчас будет.

Крики разорвали пространство Колизея, и люди на трибунах затихли. Почти вся шеренга была повержена, кровь хлестала из обезглавленных шей, а тех, кто уцелел и по глупости повернулся в обратную сторону, варвары буквально разрубили на куски. Всадник поднял окровавленный меч и что-то закричал. Все остальные северяне похватали оружие павших легионеров, щиты, шлемы, и выстроились в ряд, позади всадника. Противоположная шеренга варваров не останавливала сражение и начала пытаться атаковать солдат с двойной силой. Еще секунда, еще один крик — и всадник рванулся с места, поднимая в воздух клубы песка. Остальные разделились на две половины и побежали в сторону последнего очага сражения. Кто-то из дикарей подхватил арбалет и снял еще одного легионера. Кто-то просто добивал лежащего солдата разряженным арбалетом или щитом. Последний легионер повернулся на звук копыт и тут же встретил грудью острие меча.

В воздухе повисла мертвая тишина. Только дикари кричали что-то невнятное друг другу на арене, но ни один из зрителей не издал ни звука. Асами опустилась в кресло и сжала руками поручни. В кои-то веки отец оказался прав: происходящее было стоящим зрелищем. Зрелище — это когда не знаешь, чем это кончится, и замираешь в ожидании. Или когда концовка неожиданная, словно ледяной водопад в жаркий июльский день. Регулярные бои были скукой смертной: можно было предсказать результат еще до того, как воины выходили на арену. Асами еще раз взглянула на арену. Всадник сделал еще круг и остановил лошадь. Послышался скрип ставней и немного погодя топот легионеров, окружающих арену. Все оставшиеся в живых столпились в кучу, с готовностью сжимая оружие в руках. Всадник же соскочил с лошади и бросил меч на землю.

— Что он делает?.. — Асами подалась вперед, наблюдая, как лидер северян начал обходить лошадь, хлопая её по боку и снимая на ходу шлем.

Брови полезли вверх. Она не была знакома с обычаями варваров, но этот северянин выглядел как… девушка? Командир варваров подошел к лошади, взял морду в обе руки и начала поглаживать её. Секунду спустя прижался лбом ко лбу лошади и замер в таком положении. Лошадь не сопротивлялась, а мирно стояла и одобрительно покачивала хвостом.

— Что за черт этот дикарь вытворяет? — пробормотал Хироши.

— СЛОЖИТЕ ОРУЖИЕ! — раздался приказ, и варвары нервно затоптались, но не бросили мечи. — Вам сказано СЛОЖИТЕ ОРУЖИЕ И ИДИТЕ ПО ОДНОМУ!

Варвары по одному уронили мечи на землю и медленно потянулись в проход под ареной. Лидер же не двигался и сейчас гладил лошадь за ухом.

— Эй, ты! Тебя это тоже касается! — Капитан легионеров мечом указал на северянина, привлекая его внимание. — В ШЕРЕНГУ!

Лидер еще помешкал несколько секунд, снова ткнулся лбом в лоб лошади и спокойным пружинистым шагом двинулся за остальной шеренгой. Так, будто бы не ему предстоит гнить в темнице еще несколько недель, а затем стать кормом львам. Как только его нога ступила в темноту, лошадь встала на дыбы и пронзительно заржала, почти опрокинув солдата, ведшего её под узды. Командир повернулся и помахал рукой в сторону лошади, которая отчаянно пыталась вырвать узду из рук солдата. Еще секунда, и спина северянина окончательно исчезла в темноте. Асами ногтями впилась в подлокотники сиденья, так, что костяшки побелели. Отчего-то на душе было невероятно мерзко.

***

— Госпожа, я не думаю… Ваш отец не накажет меня за то, что вы в такое позднее время в таком месте?.. — жалобно выдавил из себя мужчина.

— Мой отец знает мой характер и мою страсть к боям, — Асами оглядела солдат в камере и добавила: — И нам же не обязательно говорить ему, что я была тут?

— К-конечно, госпожа. Нукаю проблемы не нужны, — он нервно потеребил полы своей тоги. — Не подумайте, мне тошно даже от мысли, что мне придется обманывать вашего отца или хранить от него тайны… Он великий человек, великий! И я уважаю его всей…

Асами мысленно поморщилась, слушая обольстительные речи в сторону своего отца. А точнее, в сторону его богатства и влияния. Будто она признается отцу, что выбралась из поместья ночью, чтобы посмотреть на варваров вблизи. Нукай остановился возле камеры, продолжая что-то лепетать о морали и Империи. Асами окинула глазами темную камеру, едва освещаемую свечой её проводника, и прервала его.

— Их тут пять. Я думала, что арену покинуло семь человек.

— Да-да…семь… — пробормотал Нукай, застигнутый врасплох посреди своей речи. — Но один скончался. Раны, инфекция, не дотянул до заката. А командира держат отдельно, в одиночной.

— Почему?

— В целях безопасности, госпожа. Да и через два дня у неё бой.

– У неё?

«Всё-таки девушка», — отметила про себя Асами.

— Да, госпожа, девушка. Молодая. Что сказать, дикари, госпожа. Негоже женщинам…

Асами опять пропустила все его речи мимо ушей. Она слышала их каждый день от каждого мужчины. Кроме её отца. Тот с детства учил её владеть всеми существующими видами оружия. Возможно, её уровень был далек от совершенства, но постоять она бы за себя могла. Правда, чем взрослее она становилась, тем больше отец давил на неё замужеством и поиском настоящего защитника. Асами поморщилась. Думать об этом сейчас не очень хотелось.

— Проводи меня к ней, — она опять прервала Нукая на полуслове.

— Да-да, это тут, недалеко, — пробормотал он, поворачивая и спускаясь вниз по лестнице. — Аккуратно, госпожа. Ступеньки узкие.

Асами подобрала полы платья, чтобы не запачкать их пылью и грязью. Ей вовсе не хотелось объясняться отцу, где она так запачкалась. Наверняка служанки бы доложили ему.

— Тут, госпожа, — он остановился за два метра перед дверью с решеткой, — не думаю, что стоит идти дальше. Вы видели, что она сегодня творила? Мало ли.

Асами сняла со стены факел и зажгла его о горящую в руках Нукая свечу.

— Можешь идти, Нукай.

— Оставить вас наедине с этим… человеком? — Было видно, что последнее слово далось ему с трудом.

— Всё будет хорошо. Она за решеткой.

Нукай топтался на месте и не мог решить.

— Если что, вы зовите. Я мигом буду тут, — Нукай поклонился и неуверенной походкой пошел в сторону лестницы.

Асами раздраженно выдохнула. Её семья владела ареной столько, сколько она себя помнит. Еще будучи ребенком, она облазила тут каждую щель и скважину. И этот человек, будучи смотрителем Колизея и богачом, пресмыкался больше, чем некоторые рабы. Словно скользкий червяк, он пытался втереться в доверие к каждому, кто был хоть немного выше рангом. Она сделала несколько шагов и оказалась перед дверью. Пульс стучал в висках, пальцы немного дрожали, и Асами медленно поднесла факел к решетке.

Однако её тут же постигло разочарование. Свет от факела был тусклым и не доставал до угла камеры, где сидел человек. Видно было только стопы. Асами по ребячески выпятила нижнюю губу. Она не могла весь этот путь проделать зря. Но засовывать с ходу руку между прутьями тоже не хотелось. Всё таки мало ли, что подумает лидер варваров. Асами еще немного помешкала перед дверью, но в конце концов любопытство пересилило.

— Эй… — она всунула руку между прутьями и поднесла факел немного ближе.

Вся ситуация была до жути неудобной. В металлической двери было маленькое окошко и рука пролазила туда только по локоть. А если ты уже всунул руку, то изогнуться так, чтобы нормально смотреть внутрь, уже было нельзя. Она посмотрела на засов на двери и положила на него руку. Можно ведь открыть дверь? Асами отлично понимала, что решение безумное, но в любом случае она успеет захлопнуть дверь. По телу пробежала дрожь волнения, и Асами отодвинула засов, пытаясь делать это как можно тише. Сняла предохранительную цепь и толкнула дверь.

Ноги были ватные, глазами она неотрывно следила за ступнями человека, готовясь в любой момент отскочить обратно за дверь. Но не было ни одного признака движения. Она сделала еще шаг вперед и зажгла факел на стене. Мягкий свет озарил комнату, и человек резко отвернулся к стене, морщась от внезапного света. Асами замерла в шаге от двери и скользнула взглядом по фигуре на полу. Девушка сидела в углу, облокотившись спиной о стену, и по прежнему прятала глаза от света. Её руки были плотно закованы в цепи позади спины, Асами нахмурилась. В такой позе вряд ли хорошо выспишься. И уж тем более вряд ли сможешь легко держать меч на следующий день, если кровь в руки практически не поступала всю ночь. Девушка повернула лицо к источнику света, и Асами замерла. Она много чего ожидала увидеть. Сколько историй про варваров она слышала. Про их жестокость. Дикость. Безобразность. Но она готова была поклясться — перед ней сидела самая красивая девушка, которую она когда-либо видела. Асами сглотнула и уперлась рукой в стену. Девушка недовольно приоткрыла один глаз и взглянула на неё. Второй рукой Асами нервно теребила подол платья.

— Привет… Я слышала, у тебя скоро бой. — Девушка открыла второй глаз. — Ах да, ты не понимаешь моего языка.

Девушка выжидательно смотрела на неё, чуть-чуть наклонив голову вбок и прищурив глаза. Всё-таки было в ней что-то дикое. Словно лев, которого загнали в угол и который только и ждет момента для прыжка.

— Но вот, — Асами вынула из-за пазухи маленький сверток, аккуратно шагнула в сторону девушки и положила небольшой кусок мяса на камень.

Девушка плавным движением встала на ноги, и Асами напряглась. Сзади болталась цепь, но вычислить её длину на глаз было сложным. Возможно, она позволяла двигаться по всей камере? Асами сделала еще шаг назад, готовясь в любой момент захлопнуть дверь. Послышался лязг цепи, и девушка остановилась. Сейчас можно было с уверенностью сказать, что девушка была немного ниже её. Не такая она уж и сильная и большая, какой казалась там, на арене. Но вокруг неё была такая энергия, словно в воздух накачали свинца. Асами взглянула ей в глаза и сглотнула. Таких глаз она не видела никогда. Таких чистых синих глаз не было ни у одного, черт возьми, человека во всей Империи. Словно лед или синее пламя. Или пронзительно-голубые озерца в темной каменной породе.

Девушка еще раз глянула на Асами, а потом вниз, и снова подняла взгляд. Асами вышла из оцепенения и поняла, на что ей намекнули. Оставленная Асами еда находилась вне её досягаемости на добрый метр. Девушка еще раз окинула Асами взглядом, поняв её сомнения, сделала несколько шагов назад и села, оперевшись спиной о стену. Асами наклонилась и, переложив еду поближе, поморщилась. Возникало ощущение, будто она унижала девушку, кладя еду на пол. Но вариантов было немного. Асами вопросительно посмотрела на девушку. Голубые глаза не отрываясь прожигали её взглядом, и Асами обняла себя. Впервые перед кем-либо она чувствовала себя такой беззащитной. Обнаженной. Зачем она сюда пришла? Девушка утвердительно кивнула головой в знак благодарности, и с плеч Асами упал груз.

— Мне пора.

Девушка смотрела на неё не отрываясь, не моргая. В их обществе никто такого не делал. Это было вызывающе. Неприлично. И никто никогда не выдерживал взгляда Асами. Но сейчас она словно поменялась местами с этой девушкой. Её везли сюда больше недели, не кормили, не поили, её одежда и кожа были одним большим пятном крови, и сложно было понять, её ли это раны или чужая кровь. Но в её взгляде была власть, была сила, а Асами чувствовала себя ребёнком. Этот визит был явно не так приятен, как она ожидала.

Асами погасила факел и захлопнула за собой дверь.

***

— Апельсины в этом году суховатые.

Асами подняла взгляд на отца.

— Что ты говоришь, отец?

— Что владелец плантации экономил на воде в этом урожае. Чтобы еще раз я закупился у этого скряги… — Хироши опустил апельсин обратно в чашу и недовольно покачал головой. — Есть мелочи, на которых можно и нужно экономить. Но есть вещи, где делать это непростительно. Тем более труд рабов бесплатен. Дал им кувшины и послал к реке — и к лету твои апельсины готовы. Сочные, медовые, налитые соком.

Асами недоуменно посмотрела на отца. При их состоянии им было не на что жаловаться. Но, видимо, отец засыхал без этого.

— Ну так что ты думаешь? Асами?

— Хорошо, я пойду, — она ответила, догадываясь, что отец говорил о посещении арены.

— В этот раз варвары получат своё.

— Что должно существенно измениться с последнего раза? Сенат выставит против них легион? — Асами саркастично улыбнулась.

— Негоже так говорить, Асами.

— Или снова вооружит дикарей зубочистками против арбалетов?

— Асами, — предупреждающе сказал отец, — хоть не сболтни этого им в лицо.

— Я ни за что не поверю, что сенат пойдет на честный бой, — Асами задумчиво покрутила прядь своих волос на пальце. — Ну так, как это будет выглядеть?

— Каждый из варваров по очереди выйдет сражаться против одного из солдат легиона. Это будет честный бой, — твердым голосом сказал отец. — Асами, почему тебе всегда нужно идти всему наперекор?

— Потому что я знаю сенат, отец, — Асами встала из кресла.

— Это будет честный бой, Асами, — отсек Хироши.

***

Раздался очередной крик с трибун и мужчина рухнул ничком на землю. Асами скривилась. Да, варвары выходили один на один против легионеров Империи. Им дали хорошие мечи и хорошие щиты. И все равно они падали один за одним. Их движения были, словно у мух, завязших в меду. Тягучими, не скоординированными, по одиночке они не представляли собой абсолютно ничего. На арену выпустили львов, и те сразу ринулись к еще не остывшему телу. Раздался хруст, Асами поморщилась. Излишнее насилие она никогда не любила, но толпа ликовала, кричала, заливалась воплями восторга.

— А теперь, господа… — оратор начал свою речь, и вся толпа затихла. Льва, сдерживаемого цепями с трех сторон, оттянули в строну подземелий, но он всё еще тащил в своих зубах часть тела. — Последний и главный бой этого дня! Приветствуйте… Генерал северной армии Империи… — Люди замерли в ожидании. На несколько мгновений Колизей заполнился такой знакомой Асами энергией волнения. — НЕПОБЕДИМЫЙ… ВЕЛИКИЙ! АМО-О-ОН!

Толпа взвыла, Асами сжала одной рукой поручень. Амон и правда был сильным воином, она ничего не могла возразить. На своем веку она не помнила ни одного боя, в котором он потерпел бы поражение. Амон был высок, силен, бесстрашен. И очень любил выступать в боях против гладиаторов, что и сыскало ему любовь публики.

— По другую сторону Арены, господа, поприветствуйте… Последний из тех, кто месяцами терроризировал наши северные границы! Сейчас вы станете свидетелями падения последнего из диких варваров!

Асами придвинулась вперед. Одновременно с двух сторон арены раздался скрип, и двери отворились. С левой стороны широким и уверенным шагом вышел Амон. Он был огромен, быстр, самоуверен. Даже никогда не носил щита или доспехов. Единственной его защитой была кольчуга, вшитая в кофту, и маска. Которая всегда до чертей раздражала Асами, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока однажды она не увидела его неприкрытое лицо.

Он вышел в центр поля сражения, повернулся к сенату и поднял руку. Толпы людей подняли руку в ответ, приветствуя воина.

— Амон! Амон! Амон!

Арена тонула в гуле, воздух был буквально пронизан энергией. Асами повернула голову вправо. Медленным, спокойным шагом девушка продвигалась вперед. Брови Асами поползли вверх. На девушке не было ни шлема, ни доспехов, лишь темно-синяя туника до колен, короткий меч и щит.

— Я думала, сенат обещал выдать варварам достойное оружие, — сказала она, не поворачиваясь к отцу.

— Ей предложили. Она отказалась.

Асами удивленно посмотрела на отца.

— Ей выдали оружие, захваченное у кого-то из её племени в бою.

Асами еще раз окинула взглядом девушку. Судить наверняка о качестве оружия с такого расстояния было сложно. Сердцевина щита была деревянной с металлическим окаймлением. Но хорошо закрыться таким щитом было невозможно. На глаз он был полметра в диаметре и нужен был скорее для вида, нежели для практического применения. Меч в руке девушки был тонким, отблескивал синим, возможно хорошей ковки, но сантиметров на двадцать-тридцать короче нормального имперского меча.

— Что скажешь, Асами? — Хироши повернулся к дочери, на лице играла улыбка. Он знал страсть своего ребенка к достойным боям, тактике и всему, что касалось военного дела.

— Я скажу, — Асами повернула голову обратно в сторону арены, — что она предпочитает ближний бой.

— Верно. Но для нее же хуже.

Асами поморщилась. Несомненно, короткое оружие давало определенное преимущество в ограниченном пространстве, к примеру, в сердце битвы. Но арена огромна, а их всего двое. Амон не глуп: он просто не даст ей подобраться к себе и будет атаковать с расстояния. Преимущество в росте, размахе рук, плюс длина оружия. Асами закрыла глаза, открыла и опять посмотрела на арену.

Амон по-прежнему стоял, развернувшись к сенату и ожидая позволения начать бой. Девушка же приняла боевую стойку, пригнувшись и прикрыв нижнюю часть головы и левую часть туловища щитом.

— Господа! — оратор крикнул, широко раскинув руки, как бы охватывая всех людей. — Сенат! — он поклонился, и весь каждый в сенате поднял руку вверх в знак одобрения. — Я объявляю этот бой… НАЧАТЫМ!

Люди радостно закричали, и Асами подалась вперед.

Амон повернулся в сторону девушки и, играясь, с легкостью покрутил тяжелый меч в руке. Девушка не сдвинулась и, словно статуя, продолжала стоять на месте. Амон подошел на несколько метров ближе, сократив расстояние между ними до пяти метров, и замер, ожидая её действий. Прошла минута, ситуация не менялась. Казалось, что время и всё вокруг замерло. Люди почти не дышали, ожидая того, что произойдет следующим. Они подались вперед, жадно ловя глазами каждое легкое изменение в позиции Амона.

Амон еще раз прокрутил меч в руке и шаркнул ступней по песку, отправляя к ногам девушки небольшое белое облако пыли. Он сделал шаг вперед, но её позиция не изменилась. Еще шаг вперед. И еще. Асами отчетливо слышала ритм пульса, бившего у нее в висках. Еще шаг вперед — девушка немного приподняла меч и развернула руку в локте.

— Это, похоже, будет очень долгий бой.

— Конечно.

— Разве генерал Амон умеет по-другому? Зато его битвы всегда захватывающие и зрелищные.

Этот разговор сзади начинал раздражать Асами. Битвы Амона были зрелищными, да, но никогда захватывающими. Их исход всегда был ясен. Просто у Амона было неисчерпаемое чувство жестокости, и он мог часами добивать жертв, отрезая им одну конечность за другой.

Амон рванулся вперед и с выпадом ткнул мечом в направлении нижней части корпуса девушки. Раздался звон металла, всеобщий глубокий вдох, в том числе и Асами. Девушка еле уклонилась, в последний момент уведя удар в сторону мечом, который предусмотрительно оставила на уровне пояса. Амон явно выбрал тактику дальнего боя и после удара опять отступил на шаг назад. Девушка по-прежнему оставалась в своей оборонной позиции. Еще несколько выпадов и ударов с боков со стороны Амон, ловко отпарированных девушкой, но ни одной попытки атаки.

— Только обороняясь, ты отсюда живой не выйдешь… — пробормотала Асами.

Было видно, что Амона эта ситуация забавляла. Он игрался с ней, танцевал вокруг неё, нанося удары со всех сторон, но при этом соблюдая дистанцию. И, судя по силе звука и замедляющимся движениям девушки, его удары становились сильнее и сильнее. Асами сдвинула брови. Такими темпами лишь вопрос времени, когда она выдохнется и не сможет сдерживать наступления Амона.

Амон занес меч для удара с плеча, но в последний момент сделал выпад вперед.

Ликующие вопли окатили стадион. Девушка успела уклониться, но не до конца, и на белый песок начала капать красная жидкость. Девушка тем не менее вновь заняла свою позицию, всё так же крепко сжимая меч в руке. Амон еще раз занес меч, с силой ударил с плеча, но, когда меч был на полпути к раненому плечу девушки, та нырнула вперед и вниз, метя ему в ноги.

Всё произошло так быстро, что Асами едва успела моргнуть. Казалось бы, даже из такого безвыходного положения Амон нашел выход. Он так же прыгнул вперед, кувыркнувшись, быстро вскочил на ноги и в прыжке развернулся в сторону девушки. Но едва он оказался к ней лицом, как в его шею врезался щит, а секунду спустя клинком взмахнули, и Амон упал на колени, зажав горло руками.

Асами подскочила на ноги и весь сенат вместе с ней. Амон пытался зажать порез на шее, но его жизнь вытекала через пальцы, заливая песок. Спустя меньше чем минуту он испустил последний вздох, и арена погрузилась в гробовую тишину. Всё произошло так быстро, что никто не успел понять, как и почему непобедимый генерал лежит в луже собственной крови, лицом в песок.

Это была одна из тех редких ситуаций, когда ни у кого в сенате и Империи не было ни одной идеи, что делать дальше. Сенат и оратор сидели молча с открытыми ртами, не зная, что сказать и как оправдать эту ситуацию. Народ смотрел на своего героя, прошедшего через десятки боев на арене и в настоящих битвах захватившего тех самых варваров, а сейчас мертвого, поверженного девчонкой, с цветом кожи рабыни. Легионеры застыли, ожидая приказа, который никто не решался отдать. По арене начал бежать шепот, и девушка подняла руку с мечом вверх, а после разжала ладонь, и оружие со звоном упало на землю вместе с последовавшим за ним щитом.

Ворота со скрипом открылись, и оттуда показалась шеренга легионеров, быстро окружившая девушку с двух сторон и сопроводившая её вовнутрь. Часть солдат ринулась к Амону и столпилась вокруг тела.

— А сейчас львов не выпустят? — шутливо вставила Асами, но тут же осеклась, увидев суровый взгляд отца.

***

— Говорю вам госпожа, с этой девицей что-то неладное. Генерал был непобедимым воином, все это знают, — поучительно лепетал Нукай, ведя Асами по новому коридору. — Словно сатана нашептывает ей на ухо лазейки. Такой великий человек умер, — Нукай покачал головой.

— Её перевели в другую камеру?

— Да, госпожа. Ваш отец распорядился. Теперь это её регулярная камера. Конечно, до тех пор, пока её не порешат, — Нукай самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Можешь идти, Нукай. Дальше я сама.

— Хорошо, госпожа. Только аккуратно с ней. Богом клянусь, когда обходил камеры, как не загляну, она сидит в одной позе, не шелохнется, и шепчет что-то, шепчет на страшном языке. Пугает хуже любого черта. — Они остановились посредине коридора. — Вот, госпожа. Будьте осторожны. От неё добра не будет. — Нукай зажег еще один факел и протянул его Асами.

Она взяла в руки факел и двинулась по коридору, слыша отдаляющиеся шаги смотрителя. Он, видимо, бежал подальше от этой камеры с большим удовольствием. И Асами его не очень судила. Её саму эта дикарка пугала до самой последней клетки, но любопытство пересиливало. Она подошла к камере и подняла затвор.

В этот раз в углу камеры горел небольшой факел, мягким светом окутывая всё помещение. Девушка сидела по центру крайней стены, оперевшись спиной о камни и скрестив ноги перед собой. Асами сделала шаг, и она тут же открыла глаза.

— Привет, — неуверенно выдавила из себя Асами.

Девушка у стены никак не ответила, а просто твердо смотрела в глаза Асами. Асами под этим взглядом отчаянно хотелось обхватить себя руками.

— Я принесла тебе кое-что, — Асами вытащила небольшой сверток из-за пазухи и положила в радиусе досягаемости девушки. — А также… — она вытащила небольшой пузырек с густой коричневой жидкостью и, колеблясь, покрутила его в пальцах.

Она неуверенно сделала несколько шагов в сторону девушки, опасаясь резких движений. Однако девушка только наклонила голову немного вбок и с любопытством наблюдала за её действиями. Асами, не уверенная, как объясниться, указала своим пальцем на плечо девушки, а после на пузырек. Спустя несколько секунд девушка кивнула головой, и Асами присела на корточки напротив неё. Голубая ткань присохла к ране, и Асами недовольно нахмурилась.

— Будет немного больно. Вернее, очень больно.

Она поддела пальцем край туники на плече и легко потянула на себя. Присохшая материя нехотя поддавалась движениям её рук. Асами знала, как бы ни хотелось, резко этого делать нельзя. Всегда есть риск заново открыть рану. Она несколько раз дернула ткань, услышала резкий выдох девушки, но в конце концов поборола упертый материал.

— Оружие всей армии, даже самых мелких легионеров, пропитано ядом мендозы. Это такое паршивое колючее растение, — спокойно начала рассказывать Асами, очерчивая пальцами уже опухшие края раны. Тишина давила на нее, а так складывалось ощущение, что они ведут дружескую беседу. Пусть девушка и не понимала её. — Яд не резок. Он медленно, неделями отравляет организм. Не дает ранам затягиваться, вызывает заражение, нагноение. Это поможет.

Она намочила край платья, прочистила рану, толстым слоем нанесла густое вещество на палец и начала полностью покрывать им рану. Она была небольшой, но достаточно глубокой. И спустя несколько недель девушка не смогла бы держать меч, а возможно, скончалась бы от инфекции. Возможно, это и был план Империи. Выгнать полумертвого варвара на бой против здорового сильного солдата, а потом рассказывать о своих величии и силе. Она сделала последний мазок и еще раз осмотрела девушку на предмет ран. Красивые руки, плечи, волевой подбородок. Голубые глаза. Асами покрепче сжала небольшой сосуд в руке, чувствуя, как мысли скользнули в непонятном направлении. Она уже было забыла, насколько близко находится к девушке и что её рука по-прежнему лежала на сильном плече.

— Теперь всё будет в порядке, — сказала Асами, поднимаясь на ноги и отходя назад.

Она уже развернулась к двери и положила руку на ручку, как её потревожил голос за спиной.

— Спасибо.

Асами застыла с раскрытым ртом и собиралась что-то сказать, когда её резко оборвал голос Нукая.

— Госпожа, ваш отец идет сюда!

Асами раздраженно рыкнула и покинула камеру.

***

В полночь, убедившись, что отец крепко спал, Асами выскользнула из особняка и вновь двинулась к арене. Она прошла четыре квартала, повернула направо и вышла к площади. Несомненным преимуществом владения ареной было наличие ключей ото всех возможных дверей. Она застыла и начала вслушиваться в темноту, ища признаки какого-либо движения. За ней и так ходила дурная слава непокорной, вечно ищущей приключения, несносной девицы. И если кто заметит её на арене в такое время, пробирающуюся тайком в подземелья, хорошего это к её репутации не прибавит. Постояв еще несколько минут и не заметив ничего необычного, Асами подошла к двери, ведущей в нижний ярус, вставила ключ и аккуратно повернула его влево. Замок издал звук средний между скрипом и хрустом, и Асами скривилась. Она приподняла дверь за ручку вверх, чтобы та не шаркнула по полу, и резким движением толкнула вперед. Та почти беззвучно распахнулась, и Асами скользнула внутрь.

Коридор был погружен в кромешную тьму, только из окна одной камеры маячил тусклый свет. Ни Нукая, ни кого-либо другого не наблюдалось. Видимо, им было страшно даже находиться на одном ярусе с лидером северных варваров. И не то чтобы Асами их судила. О северянах ходило очень много легенд. Некоторые из них были нелепыми, вроде тех, что сами духи помогают им, что этим людям ведомы заклятия, что демоны стоят у них за спинами. Но рассказы о их силе и жестокости не были вымыслом, тут даже у Асами не было сомнений. Скорее всего, большая часть легенд и сказаний была просто выдумкой. Сказками, чтобы пугать детей. Или просто оправданием. Асами положила руку на затвор и замерла. Неведомое всегда пугало. Возможно, оно не было таким страшным. А быть может, она даже и не представляла, с какими силами играет и какой ящик Пандоры собирается открыть. Петли со скрипом подались, и Асами зашла в камеру.

Поза девушки практически не поменялась. Она всё так же сидела у стены, ноги сложены, только руки теперь были напротив живота, повернуты пальцами вниз, и кончики всех пальцев касались друг друга. Как только можно было сидеть в такой позе всё время и не чувствовать боль в спине и… И — да.

— Зачем ты приходишь сюда? — сказала девушка, не открывая глаз и не меняя положения.

— Ты говоришь на нашем языке… — удивленно заключила Асами.

Ей не показалось. Если несколько часов назад были сомнения, что, может, девушка знает всего пару популярных слов, то сейчас было ясно, что их языком она владела без проблем.

Девушка лишь слабо улыбнулась в ответ. В голове Асами моментально возникла ассоциация — словно слоновая кость, врезанная в темное дерево.

— Говорю.

Из уст девушки их язык звучал экзотично — плавно, тягуче, мягко перекатываясь на каждом звуке «р». Но, без сомнений, она говорила на нем без труда.

— Вы все говорите на нашем языке, или только ты?

Однако девушка не спешила налаживать контакт.

— Человек… — сказала она, и Асами вопросительно посмотрела в ответ. Девушка долгое время молчала. — Человек, с которым у меня сегодня был бой. Расскажи мне о нём.

— Зачем? — недоуменно спросила Асами.

Ни один мускул на лице девушки не дрогнул, и Асами решила для себя, что ответа не услышит.

— Амон. Его звали Амон. Он был генералом северо-западного легиона и охранял соответствующую часть стены, — Асами помедлила. — И завсегдатаем боев на арене. На самом деле он был не самым плохим человеком. Произошел не из знати. Заслужил своё звание потом и кровью. И хотя мне не импонировали его… — Асами долго подбирала слово, — манеры и стиль его боя, должна признать, он был достойным человеком.

Асами села на скамью и некоторое время сидела, уперев глаз в пол.

— Думаю, я должна тебя поблагодарить, — она подняла взгляд на девушку и увидела проблеск удивления в её глазах. — Спать, зная, что тебя не выдадут за него замуж, — неслабое облегчение.

Асами улыбнулась, но девушка лишь нахмурилась и посмотрела вниз. Напряженная тишина повисла в воздухе.

— Никак не могу понять, — помотала головой девушка и подняла взгляд на Асами. — Никак не могу понять ваших обычаев. Почему бы ты вышла замуж за него?

— Не вышла бы. Не знаю. Может быть, — Асами запнулась. — Точнее, меня бы никто не спрашивал, — мрачно добавила она.

Асами удивленно отметила, что лицо девушки стало еще более хмурым.

— Если отец так решит, то я ничего не смогу сделать. Разве что сбежать из дому.

— Не пойму. Никак не пойму ваших варварских обычаев.

Асами опешила и едва не рассмеялась вслух, услышав это слово из её уст.

— Весьма странно слышать такое от варвара. Разве не вы берете женщин силой? — Асами помедлила. — И это не так уж страшно. Родители считают своим долгом обеспечить надежное будущее своих дочерей.

— Не страшно? — Вопрос разрезал воздух словно нож. Девушка немного закинула голову назад, ярко-голубые глаза смотрели с вызовом. — Провести всю жизни с нелюбимым тебе человеком — не страшно?

Вопрос застал её врасплох. Насколько дикие, насколько странные ощущения вызывали подобные слова, сказанные диким человеком.

— Нелюбимым… Я не очень верю в любовь.

И тогда Асами искренне верила в то, что сказала. 

Девушка выглядела так, словно хотела что-то добавить, но очень скоро интерес сменился отсутствующим взглядом, и она опять принялась разглядывать стену, будто Асами и не было в камере.

— Что насчет тебя?

— Берем ли мы женщин силой? — девушка сослалась на предыдущий комментарий Асами. — Нет, не берем.

Она замолчала, видимо, думая, стоит ли ей продолжать, и, скорее всего, в любой другой ситуации она оставила бы Асами в неведении. Но она сидела в одиночной камере, где единственными собеседниками были редко пробегающие крысы, так что она продолжила:

— Мы боготворим женщин. Они — начало всему. Они дарят жизнь, тепло, любовь. Вдохновляют на подвиги. На борьбу. Когда у тебя сломаны руки в бою, ты будешь рвать противника зубами, чтобы вернуться к любимой женщине.

Асами сохраняла спокойное лицо, но обняла себя одной рукой. Ей стало интересно, было это «ты» абстрактным, или девушка ссылалась на себя, но она не рискнула спросить.

— Женщина выбирает себе спутника, — продолжила девушка. — Чем красивее женщина, тем проще. Ты бы смогла выбрать кого угодно.

Асами вспыхнула.

— Что это значит?

— Ты… очень красивая. Любой мужчина и любая женщина сложили бы за тебя голову.

Вот оно. Асами почувствовала, как к лицу начала приливать кровь. Она слышала разное об отношениях в варварской общине, и девушка перед ней сейчас это подтвердила. «Любой мужчина и любая женщина», — повторила про себя Асами. А еще она назвала её красивой.

— И быть трофеем?

— Трофеем? — удивилась девушка.

— Вы деретесь за женщину. Сильнейший получает женщину. Разве это выбор? — мрачно заметила Асами.

— Женщина — не трофей. Дерутся, чтобы доказать, что ты достоин. Что ты сможешь защитить свою женщину. Ты не понимаешь, — девушка яростно помотала головой. — Мы никогда не изменим женщине. Не ударим. Не предадим. Если женщина выбирает воина — тот отдает ей себя до конца жизни. Это то, что вы называете дикостью.

Девушка смотрела вызывающе, с негодованием и злостью во взгляде, и Асами отвела взгляд в сторону. То, как девушка говорила это, пробуждало в ней смешанные и странные чувства. В глазах этой девушки горел огонь. В сердце бушевало пламя. Наверняка она могла любить с той же страстью и огнем, с которым она дралась на арене. Не падая, не сдаваясь, до последнего вздоха. Асами тут же одернула себя от этой мысли и еще пуще залилась краской. Откуда возникла эта мысль? Какая ей разница, кого и как будет любить эта девушка?

***

— Асами, дорогая, всё в порядке?

Асами отвлеклась от ковыряния салата и обратила внимание на обеспокоенного отца. Конечно, он заметил смену настроения, конечно, он заметил небольшие темные круги, образовавшиеся под её глазами. Спасибо на том, что он не прознал об её отсутствии по ночам.

После последнего визита к девушке Асами взяла перерыв. В ближайшие несколько дней боев не предвиделось — после поражения такого легендарного бойца, как Амон, желающих бросить вызов лидеру варваров было не больше, чем желающих положить свою голову на плаху. А Асами нужно было время. Время, чтобы стерлась эта новизна, которая будоражила её кровь.

— Ты тоже выглядишь сомнительно, — ответила она.

Хироши хмыкнул, но согласился.

— Эта дикарка создала нам немало проблем, — задумчиво протянул отец. — Эйфория от победы над их войском — тут Асами прикусила язык, чтобы не напомнить, что это скорее был небольшой загон, — стерлась на нет поражением генерала. Она встала нам поперек горла, но мы не можем просто тихо прирезать её в камере: тогда мы сделаем из неё мученицу.

Сердце Асами подскочило. Позже она будет оглядываться на этот момент и думать, что, вероятнее всего, именно тогда она поняла, что влюбилась в девушку. Что возврата назад уже нет. Точнее, она об этом еще и думать не могла, но сердце предательски сжалось от понимания, что девушка скоро умрет. На арене, или в камере, от голода, или инфекции, или недостатка солнечного света — её судьба была предрешена.

— Асами…

Асами подняла глаза и встретила встревоженный взгляд отца.

— Всё в порядке, папа, — заверила она его, хоть сама и не была уверена в своих словах.

Что-то с ней было не так все последние дни. Словно той Асами уже не было, словно она исчезла навсегда.

— Всё в порядке, папа, — повторила она едва слышно.

***

— Расскажи мне о себе. Ну или… о своем отце?

Девушка удивленно моргнула. Кажется, она начинала привыкать к обществу Асами и, возможно, даже наслаждалась им, но вопросы Асами часто вызывали в ней недоумение. Или, скорее, она недоумевала, почему Асами вообще это интересно.

— Он высокий. Сильный. Очень сильный, — девушка улыбнулась сама своим мыслям. — Его рука в объеме, как моя нога. Он очень хороший воин и мудрый предводитель. Я не сомневаюсь, что в сражениях он пролил немало крови. Но он добрый и совестный человек. В свое время он был изгнан, но это очень долгая история. К тому же именно в изгнании он встретил мою мать.

От взгляда Асами не могло укрыться то, как девушка устало опустила голову и уперла взгляд в пол.

— Твоя мать… она умерла?

— Нет, — девушка повернулась к Асами. — С ней всё в порядке. Отец не даст её в обиду.

Она не спешила продолжать рассказ, и Асами терпеливо ждала. Было очевидно, что разговор о родине давался девушке с трудом. Она часто замолкала, скорее всего, задумываясь о своих родных, близких, которых потеряла навсегда. Или вспоминая пейзажи, которых больше никогда не увидит. При этой мысли сердце в груди Асами опять сжалось.

— Я начала драться еще до того, как научилась ходить, — девушка продолжила, и на её губах опять заиграла улыбка. — Так что, как только я научилась держать предметы в руках, отец начал учить меня. Он всегда говорил, что я должна уметь защитить свою семью. Свой народ. Мать, если с ним что случится. И у меня отлично получалось. Кроме стрельбы из лука, — девушка поморщилась. — А на самом деле… — она опять замолчала на продолжительное время. — Когда я родилась, наш целитель, держа меня на руках, сказала, что я особенный ребенок. Что я была отмечена.

— Отмечена?

— Ты не поймешь. Вы не верите в такое.

— Но мне интересно, — настояла Асами.

— Раавой.

— Ра-а… Чем?

Мягкий смех темнокожей девушки разлился по помещению и заполнил собой всё вокруг. Асами нравилось, когда она была вот такой. Когда с неё спадала маска воина и она становилась тем, кем была, или кем должна была быть — обычной красивой девушкой её возраста. Со светящимися глазами, мягкой улыбкой и заразительным смехом.

— Раава — дух света. Противоположность Ваату, духу тьмы. Мудрецы Южного племени с детства учат, что в этом мире есть темная сторона и светлая. И эта борьба идет повсюду. В каждом государстве. В каждом человеке. А старые монахи рассказывали, что в каждом поколении рождается человек, отмеченный Раавой. Рожденный, чтобы нести в мир баланс. Останавливать войны, раздор. Катара всегда твердила, что я тот самый ребенок. И мой отец в это верил.

Девушка замолчала, и в комнате повисла звенящая тишина.

— Я не очень верю в магию и потусторонние силы. А сенат и высшие жрецы верят только в знамена, угодные им. Помню, когда была маленькой, с другого края Империи в столицу приехала жрица. Говорили, что она была сильной провидицей и могла предсказать судьбу любого. И наконец молодой, еще не вступивший на трон император, попросил её предсказать его судьбу. Она сказала, что его и его армию сразит некий воин. Что он снесет всю стену, окружающую земли Империи, и объединит его земли с другими государствами.

— Вряд ли ему это понравилось.

— Он приказал вырезать ей язык, — подтвердила Асами.

— И он подумал, что это изменит ход событий в лучшую сторону? — скептически заметила девушка.

— Я не думаю, что один отрезанный язык изменит историю всей Империи.

— Ты не веришь в судьбу?

— Я верю, что, если эта женщина и правда видела бы будущее, она бы знала, что не стоит говорить юному императору такие вещи. И вообще приезжать в столицу.

— Жрецы всегда говорили мне, что всё не так просто. Провидец не увидит, пойдет завтра дождь или какое настроение будет у императора. Он видит лишь то, что открывается его взору.

— И что же обещали тебе? — поинтересовалась Асами.

— Я никогда не спрашивала.

— Боялась?

— А тебе бы не было страшно знать свою жизнь наперед? — искренне удивилась девушка.

— Я и так знаю её наперед, — глубоко вздохнув, промолвила Асами. — Мне уже двадцать, а значит, скоро меня за знатного и скучного мужчину выдадут замуж. Я рожу ему нескольких детей. И вместо арены буду посещать собрания таких же жен знатных вельмож и сенаторов.

Асами задумчиво посмотрела на девушку перед собой. Что-то было такое в выражении её лица, что она не могла прочитать.

— А я умру в этой камере, — сказала она, и Асами неосознанно сжала руку в кулак. Девушка заметила это и улыбнулась. Слабо, но искренне. — Не бойся, я с самого начала знала, что мне не выбраться отсюда. Я умру тут. Но я даже не знаю, чья судьба из нас хуже.

***

«Я умру тут. Но я даже не знаю, чья судьба из нас хуже», — эти слова откликались в голове Асами по мере того, как она пыталась заснуть.

Она всегда знала, что рано или поздно выйдет замуж за знатного человека, родит ему детей и будет жить спокойной богатой жизнью. Только это казалось далекой абстрактной концепцией. Это как мысль о смерти — ты понимаешь, что когда-то ты умрешь, но живешь с ощущением, что этот момент никогда не наступит.

Но так же Асами понимала, что терпению отца есть предел. Сейчас он разрешает ей своевольничать и отметать предложенные кандидатуры, но скоро это благородство иссякнет и её положат под какого-то сынка сенатора. Одна только мысль заставила Асами вздрогнуть. И ведь ей придется мириться с этим. Дай бог, ей достанется порядочный мужчина, который перестанет заходить к ней в спальню, если она того попросит. Но ведь он может и не спрашивать — он её муж, он имеет на неё право.

Асами еще раз вспомнила, как девушка говорила о женах и том, как те сами выбирают, кого им любить. И даже неважно, будет это мужчина или женщина… Асами одернула себя от этой мысли. Может, отец говорил правду — общение с варварами ничего хорошего принести не может?..

***

— У тебя завтра бой… ты знаешь?

— Я слышала. Охранники громко обсуждали это, — девушка открыла глаза. — У вас каждый день проводят такие зрелища?

Асами отрицательно помотала головой.

— Не каждый. Как правило, раз в неделю. Иногда, по праздникам, два.

— В тяжелые времена, когда нужно отвлечь внимание люда от проблем Империи и грабежей сената?

На губах девушки играла взбалмошная улыбка, а глаза поблескивали задором. Асами несколько раз моргнула.

— Ты очень сообразительная, — удивленно сказала Асами.

Было очевидно, что девушка думает быстро и всегда в правильном направлении. К тому же для подобных выводов требовались хотя бы минимальные знания экономики, политики и психологии. А Асами не думала, что такие продвинутые науки входили в «образовательную программу» варваров.

— Тогда почему же на этой неделе это уже третий бой?

— Дело в вас. В тебе, — после запинки поправила себя Асами. — Люди ожидали обычной бойни с участием варваров. Но вы победили. Люди ожидали героической победы генерала. Но ты перерезала ему горло. Жизнь вокруг арены забурлила с новой силой. Тот, кто победит тебя, скорее всего, прослывет легендарным бойцом. Сейчас об этом говорят все: начиная простым солдатом и заканчивая высшим командованием.

— Это уже звучит интереснее простого заключения в камере.

— Прошел еще один слух… — Асами встала на ноги и отряхнула подол тоги. — Говорят, что дочь владельца арены примет руку и сердце победителя.

Девушка оторвалась от стены и медленно поднялась на ноги.

— Мне казалось, твой отец тут главный, — сказала она медленно и вдумчиво, заинтересованно наклонив голову набок.

— Так и есть.

Асами не понимала, что она делает. Точнее, не понимала, зачем она это делает. Сейчас её и девушку разделяло расстояние не больше, чем в метр.

— И кто же мой противник на завтра?

Девушка говорила тихо, хриплым голосом с дерзкой ухмылкой и блеском во взгляде. Голубые глаза смотрели в упор, и у Асами складывалось ощущение, что в комнате стало слишком жарко и душно, словно из неё выкачали весь кислород.

— Молодой командор. Он давно, — взгляд скользнул с глаз на губы девушки, — добивался моего внимания. И, должна сказать, если он одержит победу, меня это очень впечатлит.

— А если нет?

Девушка сделала небольшой шаг вперед, насколько позволяла цепь, и выжидательно посмотрела в глаза Асами.

Асами была в аду, она была уверена. И девушка напротив неё была дьяволом. Темнотой. Силой. Злом. Огнем. Искушением. Они стояли так близко, что она практически чувствовала тепло её дыхания.

— Тогда его кандидатура явно отпадает… — Слова начинали путаться в голове, а сознание словно погрузили в мутную жидкость. — И я очень на это надеюсь. Я же не могу доверить своё сердце и всю себя проигравшему?

— Нет. — Губы девушки растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке.

— Тогда не подведи меня…

— Корра.

***

Асами распахнула настежь окно в спальне и подошла к чану с водой. Холодная вода бодрила и кожу, и разум.

Что она себе позволяла? Что это было? Да эта Корра была по факту её рабыней и беспокоиться о её чувствах не было смысла, но что произошло с ней самой? В какой-то момент она была готова… Асами тряхнула головой. Прохладный ночной воздух всё-таки здорово приводил в порядок мысли. Она прошла к кровати и скользнула на холодные шелковые простыни.

Асами не была ангелом, это было вне сомнений. Любила играть эмоциями людей и очень часто это практиковала. Она всегда осознавала свою привлекательность и то, как это сводило с ума мужчин. Как легкий намек, обычный взгляд, взмах ресниц заставлял их сходить с ума, добиваться её. С этой дикаркой было то же самое. Ей нравилось, какое впечатление она произвела на неё. Но никогда раньше сама Асами не теряла так голову, никогда раньше она не была в такой власти магнетизма человека. Она же была готова сделать еще один шаг навстречу. Почувствовать… Асами перевернулась и зарычала в подушку.

***

— Ты не убила его.

Корра удивленно распахнула глаза.

— Как долго ты тут?

Асами лишь ухмыльнулась. Корра размяла шею и еще раз посмотрела на Асами перед ней.

— Ты крепко спишь.

— Если меня убьют, то это наверняка будет во сне.

Асами еще раз улыбнулась. За полчаса, что она была в камере, девушка не пошевелилась. Даже скрип двери не разбудил её. А Асами всё это время не решалась её потревожить. Ей нравилось смотреть на умиротворенное лицо девушки. «Корры», — поправила себя Асами. Во сне она казалась еще младше, почти ребенок, если не обращать внимание на сильные, покрытые шрамами руки и татуировку на бицепсе.

— Ты не убила его.

— У нас это не считается милосердием, — Корра подалась вперед. — Нет большего бесчестия, чем когда тебя жалеет противник. Но, думаю, у вас это не такое серьезное пятно на репутации.

— Серьезное. Но… — Асами взяла паузу. — Ты исключение. Он герой, хотя бы потому что решился бросить такой вызов.

— Потому что я «варвар»?

— Потому что ты сильнейший боец, которого видела эта арена.

— Так, может, твоему отцу просто выдать тебя за меня?

Корра шутила. Асами видела и понимала это, но тело среагировало быстрее. К щекам моментально подступил жар, в животе от мысли всё приятно скрутило. Она соврет, если скажет, что перед сном не думала о тех ничтожных полуметрах, которые разделяли их лица в последний раз, и ей до сих пор было стыдно за тот флирт.

— Я думаю, он не одобрит, — отшутилась она не таким твердым голосом, как ей хотелось бы.

— А ты?

Асами усилием воли заставила посмотреть себя в глаза Корры, игнорируя жар, заливший лицо. Она видела изучающий взгляд, скользнувший на её губы, и мысленно помолилась всем богам, которых знала, чтобы они ей помогли совладать с собой.

— Тоже.

Тон вышел не слишком уверенным и, кажется, даже слегка писклявым, и Асами поняла, что Корра это тоже заметила, потому как следующее, что она помнила: как Корра медленно склоняется к ней и губы замирают в считанных миллиметрах. Она чувствовала жар на своих губах, она даже не помнила, в какой момент закрыла глаза. И она с трудом подавила жалобный всхлип, когда Корра отстранилась.

— Жаль, — сказала та.

И почему-то Асами показалось, что Корра искренне имела это в виду.

***

Асами запустила руку в волосы и уперла взгляд в стену. Всё, что она сейчас слышала, казалось НЕВЕРОЯТНЫМ, нереальным, невозможным. Всю жизнь их учили, что люди по ту сторону дикие, неразвитые, застыли на ступень эволюции ниже. Возможно, конечно, что Корра ей лгала. Но она говорила на их языке. Говорила свободно, естественно, даже не думая. И лгать ей не было никакого смысла. Люди всегда боятся того, что им неведомо. Возможно, все их страхи перед этими людьми — всего лишь результат незнания. Может быть, всю жизнь их страна, их поколение провели в незнании.

— Расскажи мне о вашем народе.

Корра что-то недовольно промычала, видимо, обдумывая решение.

— Нет, — последовал ответ, и Асами удивленно распахнула глаза.

Не то чтобы в камере сидела очередь из желающих пообщаться с заключенной и помочь ей скоротать время в душной темной камере. Но несмотря на это, она была резка и несгибаема в своих решениях.

— А если… — Асами прикинула в голове, что она может предложить взамен. — А если я расскажу, что у нас говорят о вашем народе, ты мне расскажешь правду?

— Это зависит.

Асами ожидала продолжения предложения, но в воздухе повисла тишина, и она вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Зачем тебе нужно это знать? — холодно спросила Корра.

Асами скрестила руки на груди и нервно постучала пальцами. Она бы и сама очень хотела знать ответ на этот вопрос. Зачем ей нужно это знать? Зачем она приходит сюда уже неделю и украдкой наблюдает за варваром? Какая разница, чем живут эти дикари? Они нападают на их земли. Убивают их легионеров. Зачем ей это?

— Если честно… — Асами посмотрела в пол, а после подняла взгляд и посмотрела в глаза Корре. — Я не знаю. Я не могу дать ответ. Но меня не покидает чувство… такое чувство, будто мы все живем в ненастоящем мире. В мире, придуманном моим отцом и сенатом.

Корра мягко кивнула головой.

— Мне не надо рассказывать, что думает о нас ваш народ. Нам всё давно известно, — она мрачно улыбнулась. — Но на самом деле всё не совсем так. С самого детства каждого учат основном боя, да. Но в целях защиты. Чтобы будущие мужчины смогли отстоять своих жен, а жены, в случае чего, смогли защитить себя и своих детей. Нас учат основам грамоты: читать, писать. Основам ремесел. С десяти лет каждый ребенок берет в руки меч. Быть воином в нашем народе считается даром, данным не каждому. Поэтому в пятнадцать лет каждый из кандидатов проходит обряд инициации: подросток выбирает себе соперника из взрослых воинов, и, лишь победив его, он становится воином. Человек, который проиграет, — никогда не станет бойцом.

— Не слишком строгие условия?

— Эти условия спасают от ненужных смертей на поле боя. Армия состоит из способных воинов, а не из балласта.

Это объясняло многое. И в этом был смысл. Армия была, пусть и не слишком большая, но она брала качеством. Вот почему столкновения десятков варваров с сотней легионеров всегда давали один и тот же итог. Призыв в легион был почти принудительным. Каждый второй мужчина был частью армии. Ремесленники, юноши, пожилые, люди, которые едва держали меч в своих руках — все выходили на поле боя и удобряли землю и песок своей кровью.

— Мы не нация воинов. В большинстве своем мы ремесленники, скотоводы. Мы добываем драгоценные камни, металлы.

Корра замолчала, словно тщательно обдумывая следующую реплику. И если до этого Асами не была уверена, стоит ли расспрашивать о быте варваров, то после следующего сомнений у неё не осталось.

— Половина всех драгоценностей, шкур, мехов, тканей, что есть у вас в Империи, ваши купцы скупают у нас.

— Наши купцы не могут вести дел с вами, — вставила резче, чем хотела, Асами.

Практически все торговые пути Империи принадлежат её отцу. И если бы он и его люди вели свои дела через варваров, то она бы знала. Она должна была знать. Родной отец не стал бы скрывать от неё таких вещей.

Тогда оставался только один вариант — Корра лгала. Всё, что она говорила, было немыслимым и абсурдным. Она играла с ней и путала, пока Асами жадно ловила каждое её слово.

Асами вскочила на ноги, словно скамейка была катапультой, направилась к выходу и захлопнула за собой дверь. Она не собиралась выслушивать подобную чепуху дальше.

***

Асами успела пожалеть о многом. Успела пожалеть о том, что начала флиртовать с этой девушкой. О том, что у неё два раза был шанс ощутить эти губы под своими, и она им не воспользовалась. А какой был бы поворот: красавица Асами Сато, самая завидная невеста на всю Империю, подарила свой первый поцелуй предводителю варваров?

О том, что она задавала слишком много вопросов, хоть сама Корра и говорила, что ей лучше не знать ответов.

Но больше всего она жалела, что пришла сегодня на этот бой. Что слышала сдавленный крик Корры, когда край оружия воткнулся в мягкую плоть. Что видела лик толпы, когда её кровь стекала по руке и окрашивала белый песок в багряный цвет.

Асами была уверена, что кричала, хоть её рот и не издавал ни малейшего звука. Ей была противна радость отца, когда в её груди разливалось тупое ноющее чувство и ей было трудно дышать. Хоть все вокруг и кричали, в ушах Асами стояла звенящая тишина, и на секунду она задумалась: не наполнить ли её звуками своей рвоты? Потому что желание было.

Она смотрела на кровь, стекающую вниз, и на то, как рука Корры разжалась и выпустила щит. Асами не знала, как описать ощущения, но, наверное, так чувствует себя человек, глядя на еще теплые и дымящиеся руины, которые совсем недавно были его домом.

И со всей трагичностью ситуации, именно сейчас, она поняла: она влюбилась. Как бы банально это ни было. В книгах, которыми тайком обменивались девушки и читали ночью под одеялом, любовь всегда описывалась, как обострение чувств, бабочки в животе, покраснение щек. Но на деле всё оказалось совсем не так. Это было словно… болезнь. Да, точное слово. Нечто, проникающее в тело и разрастающееся во всех органах, отдающееся болью в груди.

— Борись… — прошептала Асами. — Дьявол тебя дери, Корра из Южного племени, борись!

***

Асами трясло. Нет, она не боялась — она была в ужасе. За время ожидания, пока солнце сядет за горизонт и отец уйдет в спальню, ужас в её душе раскалился добела.

Асами сменила роскошное дневное платье на обычную тогу и сандалии — в таком наряде будет проще убегать и меньше шансов, что её узнают — и со всех ног ринулась к арене, едва не забыв про ключи. Когда она тихо позвала Корру через решетку и та не отозвалась — она почувствовала укол паники. Теперь же, когда она взяла Корру за руку, а та не отреагировала, паника дала знать о себе не просто уколом — она схватила её за горло.

Только теплота кожи и твердый пульс под её пальцами наконец успокоили её.

Спит. Она просто спит.

Асами со смехом вспомнила, как впервые неуверенно и со страхом предлагала Корре обработать её рану. Теперь она это делала без задней мысли, пока та спала. Точнее, она думала, что спала, пока не ощутила касание к своей руке.

— Ты знаешь, тебе не стоит сюда приходить.

— Знаю, — ответила Асами, продолжая обрабатывать рану.

На самом деле та оказалась не такой страшной. Но теперь Корре следовало бы пить больше воды и есть красное мясо или гранат. Мысленно Асами сделала себе пометку.

— Рано или поздно тебя поймают и у тебя будут крупные неприятности, — продолжала Корра.

С вполне серьезным видом, боковым зрением отметила Асами.

— Ты очень упрямая, — с напором сказала Корра, когда поняла, что её вообще не слушают.

Сато закончила с повязкой и перевела внимание на Корру.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь насколько, — сказала она, взяв лицо Корры в обе руки и притянув для поцелуя.

Корра обмякла в её руках и легонько всхлипнула, когда губы Асами коснулись угла её губ. Асами легонько коснулась угла, оставила несколько легких поцелуев на нижней губе, и тут до неё дошло — Корра была столь же неискушенной, как и она.

И как она не подумала об этом раньше? Ведь очевидно, что Корра младше её. И, исходя из того, как её тело била мелкая дрожь и какой податливой она становилась под касаниями Асами, — для неё это было тоже в новинку. И Асами это нравилось. Сама мысль о том, что Корра, которая могла спокойно перерезать горло генералу, вдвое больше, чем она, не принадлежала никому до неё, приводила Асами в непонятный ей самой экстаз.

Губы Корры были сладкими. Слаще, чем Асами могла себе представить — а представляла она много. Поэтому неудивительно, что сейчас она жадно пила эту сладость. Неудивительно, что пальцы, поглаживающие её скулы, перебирающие её волосы, оказывали на неё такой эффект. Неудивительно, что, когда Корра начала посасывать её язык, Асами тихо застонала.

Корра резко прервала поцелуй и громко выдохнула.

— Асами, стой…

Асами нравилось, как её имя звучит из уст Корры. Мягко, как будто та прикоснулась к ней. А еще её тело всячески возмущалось из-за потерянного контакта. Она подалась вперед, чтобы поцеловать Корру еще раз, но её остановила сильная рука.

— Асами, тебе не стоит этого делать.

По взгляду Корры было понятно, что она хочет сказать. Что Асами ждет надежное будущее с хорошим мужчиной и ей не стоит сейчас размениваться на варвара, обреченного на смерть. Что если она не остановится сейчас, то сделает больнее им обеим.

— Ты встретишь хорошего человека и… — К щекам Корры подкрался румянец. — И сделаешь это, как полагается человеку твоего ранга — на шелковых простынях, в дворце, а не в вонючей затхлой камере в подземелье.

Асами посмотрела на руку, что останавливала её. Смуглая кожа была испещрена шрамами, пятнами, ожогами. Не рука, а фреска. На ней читались вспышки гнева, битв и побед. Она мягко прикоснулась к ней и поднесла к своим губам. Асами чувствовала, как перехватило у Корры дыхание, когда её губы коснулись смуглой кожи.

Корра завороженно наблюдала, как чувственные губы встретились с её рукой. Как зеленые глаза неотрывно смотрели за её реакцией. Как Асами всё так же мягко, но уверенно, не отрывая взгляда от её глаз, положила её руку себе на бедро. Корра тяжело выдохнула, но приглашение приняла, начав ласкать пальцами бледную кожу.

Асами опять прильнула к губам Корры, разрешив своим ладоням блуждать по талии, рукам, ласкать волосы Корры. Она не сопротивлялась, когда Корра притянула её к себе на колени, когда её тога начала задираться всё выше и выше. Её будоражило ощущение нежных сильных рук на бедрах, талии, ягодицах, которые то поглаживали, то сжимали. Ей нравилось смотреть в расширенные черные зрачки в тонких кольцах льдисто-голубого цвета, когда она направила руку Корры себе между бедер. Ей нравился мягкий шепот на непонятном, но красивом языке, сводило с ума то, как Корра покрывала лицо и шею поцелуями, когда Асами была так близко к концу. И хоть она и понимала, что это была лишь мера предосторожности, чтобы их не услышали, и ей было стыдно в этом признаться, но ей понравилось, когда Корра закрыла ей рот рукой, не давая последнему стону раскатиться по всему подземелью.

***

Асами села на край кровати и с отстраненным видом погладила простыню.

Внезапно всё в этой комнате — комнате, в которой она жила с рождения, где она выросла и стала той, кем была сейчас, — всё показалось чужим. Вот она смотрит в своё отражение — всё то же лицо, глаза, та же шелковая ночная рубашка, но что-то изменилось навсегда. Словно её разрезали на части, а потом сшили не в том порядке.

Она была уверена, что будет жалеть о той ночи, тех касаниях, том жарком шепоте на непонятном языке в порыве страсти, но жалела она только о том, что ей пришлось уйти. Уйти не просто с осознанием, что она запятнала свою честь, что она влюбилась и отдалась варвару в темной камере, а с осознанием, что очень скоро этот варвар умрет. Скорее всего, на её глазах.

Асами опустила лицо в руки и тихо зарыдала.

***

Она не приходила почти неделю. Ну, насколько можно судить о времени в темной камере, где не видно ни солнца, ни луны. Но, ориентируясь по проверкам охранников, Корра пришла к выводу, что прошло не меньше пяти дней. И она не винила женщину. «Асами», — напомнила себе Корра.

По крайней мере теперь ей будет, о чем подумать, в последний раз закрывая глаза. О бледной коже, изумрудных глазах и случайно оброненном «я люблю тебя», шепотом, настолько тихо, что Корра была уверена — ей послышалось. Она не рискнула уточнить.

И когда ночью восьмого дня в камеру зашел крепкий мужчина в одеянии легионера, она была готова бросить сражаться. Она устала сражаться в битве, которую ей не выиграть.

Но на лице мужчины, почти такого же молодого, как и она, было написано смятение. Стряхнув с себя сон, Корра заметила, как он поднял руку со связкой ключей, и добавил:

— Только без фокусов.

Он выжидательно смотрел, пока она не согласилась слабым кивком.

Корра не понимала, что происходило. Он снял оковы, искоса поглядывая на неё, видимо, опасаясь, дал ей темную накидку и потянул по коридору.

У него была теплая большая рука, мягкие зеленые глаза, и, хоть они были по разные стороны баррикад, Корре он понравился. Было в нем что-то… мягкое и доброе. Они спустились еще ниже, прошли по серии дурно пахнущих тоннелей и в итоге вышли через решетку. Теперь Корра поняла, что все это время они двигались по ливневой системе.

Арена маячила на горизонте. Огромная, темная, подсвечиваемая огнями только на первом ярусе, и хоть сейчас она была далеко, от одного вида у Корры стыла кровь.

Корра развернулась к мужчине. Он неуклюже перекатывался с пяток на носки, тихонечко насвистывая солдатский мотив. Первым порывом было ударить его, отобрать меч и сверкнуть пятками. Но Корра понимала — это было неразумно. Во-первых, он вытащил её с арены, и она хотела знать зачем. Во-вторых, она голодная, раненая, обезвоженная, обессиленная — далеко она не убежит, а смешаться с толпой с её цветом кожи у неё не получится.

— Я, кстати, Болин, — сказал он и сверкнул улыбкой на все тридцать два.

— Болин, — повторила она. — И что ты делаешь, Болин?

Некоторое время он разглядывал её, словно у неё выросла вторая голова.

— А ты говоришь на нашем языке, — всё еще со сраженным видом заметил он. Потом тряхнул головой. — Ты пощадила моего брата.

Он повернул голову к арене и нахмурился, разглядывая темного гиганта.

— Знаешь, я многое слышал о варварах. Сам в сражениях не бывал, но я наслышан о легендарном неисчерпаемом чувстве жестокости, о зверстве, бесчеловечности, — он повернулся к ней и одарил слабой улыбкой, — но это неправда. Я наблюдал за тобой и не видел ни капли плохого. Техничные, хорошие бои, но никакой злости. И ты пощадила Мако, хотя, может, и не стоило.

— Молодой командор, — дошло до Корры.

Болин издал мрачный смешок.

— Да, он первый кинется в погоню за тобой, — с иронией заметил Болин. — И не только из-за поражения на арене.

— Тогда зачем ты, — Корра обрисовала рукой круг.

Болин еще раз посмотрел на арену, потом за плечо Корре и тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне кажется, я поступаю правильно.

Сначала Корра решила, что этот взгляд ей за спину был абстрактным. Потом услышала тихонький шорох ткани, и воздух наполнился тонким ароматом апельсинового дерева. Она не успела повернуться до конца, как её обвили тонкие сильные руки.

***

Болин привел лошадей, закрепил попоны и, отведя их к бреши в охране столицы, ретировался.

— Зачем?

Вопрос раздавался эхом в голове Асами. Зачем? Она и сама не знала. Ведь как только обнаружится пропажа, Нукай тут же расколется, что дочь Хироши приходила и навещала пленницу. Сенат и легионеры начнут копать глубже и тогда доберутся до Болина. Стоит ли говорить, что их всех ждет обвинение в измене и смерть? И, кажется, Корра тоже это понимала. Но сейчас Асами было все равно.

С тех пор, как Асами поняла, что она может подарить Корре свободу, её гложила другая дилемма: умрет ли Корра на арене, или, отпусти она её домой, — наследница её больше не увидит. Болезненный выбор, основанный на эгоистичных мотивах, но Асами решила, что не сможет наблюдать за смертью этого человека. И уж лучше она будет жить своей жизнью, в тайне мечтая за каждым углом и поворотом, в каждой обернувшейся темнокожей девушке увидеть её, чем видеть смерть человека, так полюбившегося ей, не в то время и не в том месте.

— Лошадь только покормили и напоили. На человека вяленого мяса хватит на неделю, золота — на несколько месяцев, — сказала Асами, хлопая по боковой сумке.

— А если на двух человек?

Асами тряхнула головой, сначала не понимая суть вопроса. Потом мрачно улыбнулась, готовая в любой момент развернуться и ускакать, чтобы Корра не видела её горьких слез.

— Там, — Асами указала на стену, — за этой стеной, твой мир. Он не примет меня, ровно как мой мир не принимает тебя. И ты это знаешь. Не усложняй и без того нелегкий выбор.

Асами еще не знала Корру слишком хорошо, но по блеску в глазах понимала, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

«Или выйдет», — решила про себя Асами, когда губы Корры накрыли её собственные.

— Я слышала, одна могущественная жрица рассказывала про воина, который придет в Империю, разрушит её стену и объединит её земли с северными народами. Назови меня самонадеянной, но…

Хоть Корра и не закончила фразу, Асами рассмеялась.

— Если воин считает, что, пролив кровь моего народа, он заслужит мою благосклонность…

— Я не говорила о насилии, — пресекла её Корра. — Но если у народа есть правитель, который не заботится о них, всегда найдется тот, что будет. И если отец заставляет дочь связать жизнь с человеком, который не будет её любить… всегда найдется тот, что будет.

Корра была в песке, грязи, из-за крови прядь волос приклеилась к скуле, но красивее человека Асами не видела. Никакие напомаженные генералы и бароны не шли в сравнение с этим потасканным боями варваром. Асами приняла протянутую руку, которая ясно намекала, что Корра никуда не уедет без неё, села позади на лошадь и крепко обняла её за талию.

— Удиви меня, Корра из Южного племени, — прошептала она ей на ухо и уткнулась носом в изгиб шеи.

**Author's Note:**

> В комментариях пиздец полный


End file.
